Unexpected Help
by Ice and Fire dragon
Summary: The Autobots thought they were alone in the fight against the Decepticons but they were wrong, hidden among the humans was someone who was willing to give a helping hand to save her home. Pairings Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime. Transformers/Thor Crossover.
1. Bobby Bolivia

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

Prologue

_Before time began, there was the cube. We know not where it came from, only that it holds the power to create worlds, and fill them with life. That was how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it became consumed by death, and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, ever world. And just when all hope was lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth. But we were already too late…_

_But what we didn't know was that the planet wasn't as defenceless as we once thought and it was just as unknown as we are._

"Okay, Mr Witwicky, you're up."

Sam walks to the front of the class between the rows of desks and he passes a beautiful brunette girl with a jock's arm wrapped possessively around her shoulders. Sam gives her a small longing glance but she doesn't see it as she looks at the jock with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Sam reaches the front just as the jock, Trent DeMarco, looks at his friends and shares a smirk with them as he gives the one next to him a slight nod.

Sam turns to face the class and starts to empty his bag on the desk and says "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff."

The class just share a laugh as Sam gets his project ready all the while thinking** 'Thank God for Tia, or I would have never got it complete in time.' **But what Sam didn't see was that Trent was getting ready to flick a rubber band at him.

Sam takes a deep breath and starts to say "Okay, for my family…"

But he is cut off as something hits him in the forehead and when he looks he sees it is a rubber band. Sam gives a small glare at Trent, while Mr Hosney stands and looks around the class trying to find the culprit.

When he can't find one he says "Who did... Who did that? People responsibility," while pointing his finger at the laughing class.

Once Mr Hosney nods Sam again starts to say "Okay umm. So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my Great-Great Grandfather, who was a very famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explore. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Artic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight to the Arctic shelf…" all the while he is holding up an extremely old, delicate map of what was thought to be the Artic Shelf.

Carrying on Sam says "So that's the story right. And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th century seaman."

But he was cut off by the class laughing at him for using the word 'Seaman' but Mr Hosney not impressed with the class just lifts up a little red sign which says 'Quiet' on it but no one takes any notice of it.

Sam again tries to say on topic by saying "This here is the Quadrant. Which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale by the way. Like the err… sextant here."

But again he was cut off by laughter due to the word 'sex' and again Mr Hosney holds the sign but he is starting to look annoyed at Sam rather than the class.

Sam not caring anymore carries on "$50 for this, which quite frankly, is a bargain. Ohh and these are pretty cool. They are my Grandfather's glasses. I haven't got them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things." As he was saying this he was holding the glasses up for the class to see. But to everyone including Sam all they saw was some old glasses with a crack.

Mr Hosney interrupts by saying "Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. And I don't think your Grandfather would be proud of you selling his things in class.

Sam sighs and says "I know. I'm sorry I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take . Cold hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

Mr Hosney has enough and snaps "Sam!"

Sam apologises again while picking up two large sheets of paper, one of them is an old newspaper clipping. "Well, unfortunately, my Great-Great Grandfather, the genius that we was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he discovered…"

But Sam was interrupted for the fifth time in the space of ten minutes by the end of class bell. Mr Hosney stands up and walks in front of Sam and looks at the class who is getting there stuff ready.

"Okay. Be pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." Mr Hosney says to the leaving class before he walks back to his desk.

Sam still trying to sell something holds up the glasses and says to passers-by "Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?"

Mr Hosney says from his desk "Sam?"

Sam turns and says, while walking to the desk "Yeah. Sorry, sorry. Okay. Pretty good, right?" he has a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Err… I'd say a solid B-"

Sam freezes and says in shock "A B-"

With a frustrated voice Mr Hosney replies "You were hawking your Grandfather's crap in my classroom."

Sam doesn't understand why he got a B- says "No, kids enjoy..." but changes his mind and says "Look, can you do me a favour?"

"What?" was the reply.

"Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father? He's the guy in the green var." Sam looks out the window at the same time and sees a tall woman sat on a black and blue motorbike next to his father's car. She had her helmet in her hands as she talks with Mr Witwicky.

Once Mr Hosney has seen him Sam carries on "Okay, I wanna tell you a dream. A boys dream. And a man's promise to the boy. He looked me in the eyes and said 'Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want to bring my $2,000 and get three As.' Okay? I got the 2,000 and I got two A's. Okay here's the dream."

Sam holds his hands in a ball to show the 'dream' and says "Your B- POOF! Dream gone. Kaput." He makes his hands 'explored.'

Sam sees the he isn't convinced and he sees a statue of Jesus and says "Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

Meanwhile, at Sam's dad car Tia, the woman on the bike, says "Ron, do you think he will get the A?" Rom, aka Mr Witwicky sighs and says "I don't know, he had your help so properly." The both turn towards the school when they hear a door slam and a girlish scream.

Sam runs to the pair screaming "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tia shakes her head in amusement as Sam jumps into the front passenger seat.

Ron shakes his head and says "So?" to his excited young son.

"A-. It's an A thought ." while pressing the paper into his dad's face.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's and A."

Sam leans forward as Tia gets the sheet out of Ron's hand and takes a look, as Sam says "So I'm good?"

Ron looks at Tia with a small smirk and says "What do you think Tia?"

Sam starts to look scared as Tia looks at him and says "Erm, I don't know. Yeah you're good."

Sam looks like he is going to cry as he shouts "Yes."

Tia laughs and puts her helmet on as Ron pulls away and kicks her bike stand up and follows the Green convertible.

Ron says to Sam as Tia pulls up beside them, "Sam, I've got a surprise for you." And then Ron turns to go through a Porsche dealer.

Sam not seeing where they were says "What kind of …" but cuts short when he sees the dealership.

"Yeah, a little surprise."

"No. No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me." Sam says as he looks at all the shiny new Porsches.

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche"

At this both Ron and Tia start to laugh at how devastated Sam looks. Sam starts to look miserable as he sinks into his seat as they drive away from the Porsche dealership.

"You think that's funny? What's wrong with you?" Sam asks his dad.

"Yeah, I think it's funny and Tia does too."

Tia says to the now moody teen, once they pull up to a used car dealership with a weird clown stood outside. "Really Sam, you really thought you would get a Porsche for your first car?"

Sam still not happy says to the pair, as they park outside the dealership "I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing."

Sam's dad sighs as they watch Tia take off her helmet and shake out her long shiny brown hair. Before she gets off the bike and walks to them. But Sam sees the crazy clown stare at Tia as she walks back to them.

A man in his late thirties early forties walks out of the dealership's office and sees the clown waving the erratically and shouts back into the office, "Manny!"

A quiet "What?" was heard from in the office.

"Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. Scaring and staring at white folks." The man replied.

The clown started to shout "I'm hot! Makeup's melting. Hurts my eyes and makes me see angels."

The trio ignore the creepy clown and Sam says to his dad as they walk between two cars, "Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said… You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad."

Ron just says "When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

Tia just shakes her head at the males as Sam says to his dad "Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever seen 40-year-old virgin?"

Ron replies "Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin. Okay you want me to live that life? Hm?" Sam says while pointing at the two cars they are stood in-between.

Ron starts to say "No sacrifice, No…"

But Sam cuts him off by saying "Yeah, no sacrifice, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad."

Ron sighs as Tia hits Sam on the back of his head. Sam glares at Tia who stares unnervingly with her electric blue eyes at him. Sam looks away quickly and Tia walks off to look at the cars, trying to find the best for Sam.

A man who owns the dealerships walks over saying "Gentleman. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?" while shaking Ron's hand.

Ron says "Well my son and his friend are looking for his first car." While putting his hand on Sam's shoulder and pointing at Tia.

Bobby stares at Tia for a minute then says to Sam "You came to see me?"

Sam just replies moodily "Had to."

Bobby then takes Sam by the shoulder and walks them towards Tia who was looking at the cars, saying about the mystic bond between man and machine and lying in front of his 'mammy.'

Meanwhile with Tia she hears a rumble of a large engine and turns to see a yellow 1976 Camaro sat innocently. She looks at untrustingly but walks over and places her hand in the centre of the hood and closes her eyes. An electric shock hits the car making it jump slightly as Tia opens her eyes and smiles.

She walks round and opens the driver's door and sits in the driver's seat and orders quietly "Are you dangerous and don't lie to me."

But the seat wobbled side to side like a person shaking their head. Tia does reply but she does pat the dashboard. She gets out of the car as the men get closer to her. She can see that Sam isn't happy with walking with the man now named as 'Uncle Bobby B.'

Shaking her head she shouts "Sam! What about this one?" while pointing at the Camaro.

Sam looks at her gratefully and walks over saying "This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes."

Tia moves away from the door, allowing Sam to sit in the driver's seat. Booby walks over to the passenger side looking at the car with confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah. It got racing… Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!" he bellowed.

A shorter man walks out of the office dressed in overalls and should "What?"

Bobby points at the car and says "What is this? This car! Check it out!"

But Manny showing his heritage says" I don't know, boss! I've never seen t! That's loco!"

But Bobby not impressed shouts back "Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!"

Sam not listening to the men arguing says to himself "Feels good. What the heck that? Hey Tia? Come here, please."

Tia walks over and Sam says "Have you seen that before?" but Tia just shakes her head.

Ron not really wanting to spend money asks Bobby "How much?"

Booby replies "Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the customer paint job…"

But Sam interrupts by saying "Yeah. But the paint's faded."

Bobby just leans down and says Yeah, but it's custom."

Tia sarcastically replies "It's custom faded?"

Booby just replies "Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand."

Ron sighs and says "Nope, I'm not paying over four. Sorry."

Bobby then pats the car and says "Alright kid, get out. Get out the car."

But Sam as stubborn as ever says "No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." At this Tia starts to laugh silently thinking **'You don't know how right you are Sam.'**

Bobby wanting to sell a car says "Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." He turns to the car next to the Camaro and carries on saying "Now, this one here for four G's is a beaut."

As Sam gets out of the car, Ron says to him "There's a fiesta with racing stripes over there."

But Sam just says "No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes."

Bobby just says "This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day…"

But as Sam shuts the door the passenger door flies open and hits the car that Bobby is in, making a huge dent in the door, but not damage to the Camaro.

Both Tia and Ron both say at the same time "Gee. Holy cow. You all right?"

But Bobby brushes them off by saying "No Worries. I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang his stuff out, baby!" but he gives a strained laugh after.

He starts to walk off towards the opposite end of the lot but doesn't hear 'Greater than man' that came from the Camaro.

Just as Bobby says "That one's my favourite, drove all the way from Alabammy." But then a loud sudden noise erupts form the car and shatters all the glass on the cars around it. But for some reason it spares Tia's bike and Ron's car. Everyone drops to the ground, covering their heads but Tia is crouched in a defensive posture which the car noticed.

Bobby slowly stands and takes a look around his ruined car loot and turns round to the group, holding up four fingers and says "Four Thousand."

Sam jumps up and screams "Yes."

And runs off to the office, with Ron and Bobby following him. Tia shakes her head and walks off to her bike to wait for them.

Unknown to her the Car was studying her trying to figure out how she knew he was sentient. He decided that he was going to have to keep a close eye on this Tia, woman.

A/n Please read and review and I'll update as often as I can.


	2. Pool Party

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

Tia was sat on her bike looking at Sam's new car as she waits for him to get ready so they can go to the pool party. But she hears a woman start to talk behind her and she turns to see Judy Witwicky, Sam's mother, start to complain to her husband Ron about the garden. Laughing to herself Tia stands and puts her helmet on her bike and walks over to Judy.

"Hi Judy, how are you?" Tia said to the older woman as she reached her.

Judy turns and exclaims "Tia, darling, great. But look at you your turning into a right beauty."

Tia starts to blush and laughs nervously as Ron smiles apologetically at her from where he is crouched down on the garden. Tia just smiled back at him and has a look around the garden, admiring it and looking for Sam.

"Oh, Sam's upstairs if you want him." Judy said to Tia before getting back to her flowers.

Tia walks off into the house and walks up to Sam's room listening to him talking to himself and Mojo, the Witwicky's pet Chihuahua.

"Alright right, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl. Oh, hey Tia" Sam says as he sees Tia in his doorway, while he walks over to his desk.

Tia nods her heading greeting as she walks over and through the mess that is Sam's room until she gets to the bed and gives Mojo a little scratch behind the ear. The little Chihuahua wags his tail and gives her hand a little lick. Sam just logs onto his eBay page all the while muttering to himself.

"I need money to take out the girl is what I need. Zero bids. Great. Broke. Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills?"

Sam chews on a pen lid while getting the tube of pills and Mojo limping behind him. As Mojo is making his way to Sam, Sam checks himself out in the mirror muttering to himself while Tia laughs at him from his bed.

Sam just glares at her and says to Mojo "It's like clockwork. All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay?"

Once Mojo ate the pill Sam says to him, while pointing at him "Okay… That's it for today. No more. Crack head."

Sam walks out of the room and Tia gets up to follow him but she looks onto mirror to check her outfit, what she didn't expect was a figure of a man in his thirties to be stood behind her. He had shoulder length blond hair and had really broad shoulders. Tia gasps in surprise and she spins to see nobody behind her. She looks back to the mirror but only sees herself stood there. She shakes her head and follows Sam down stairs as he calls up to her.

Tia and Sam make their way out into the garden and they both hear Judy say "Ron, this one is uneven."

Ron not really listening replies "Yeah. Probably."

But Judy not happy with the answer then says "This one is wobbly."

Ron just says Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon."

Tia just shakes her head at Sam when he gives her a pointed glance, due to how his family reacts. The duo then starts to walk out onto the garden with Mojo running by them and up to his penthouse.

Judy doesn't see them as she says to Ron "Couldn't we have hired a professional?"

Ron doesn't reply to Judy but he does start to complain to Sam "Oh, Sam I…"

"What?"

"I do not like footprints on my grass." Ron says while throwing the trowel in his hand onto the floor.

Sam turning round says "What foot…There's no footprints."

Ron still trying to protect his grass says "That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?"

Tia tunes out the rest of the conversation as she gets to her bike. All she could think about was the man in the mirror. '**He wants to meet but he'll have to wait I can't get away, with no one noticing just yet.'**

Tia turns to see Sam reach his car and opens the door to his car and Judy shouts "I want you home at 11:00!"

Sam just replies "Yeah all right."

Ron says "11:00"

Judy, then being the protective mother, shouts "Please, for the love of god, drive safely."

Sam just ignores than and starts the car as Ron shouts at him to put his seatbelt on. But a huge black clock of dust and exhaust fumes flies out of the exhaust pipe of the car. Tia just coughs as she is in the cloud before she kicks the bike into gear and rides off after him.

Judy just looks at the drive in disbelief before she turns to Ron and says "Wow. You are so cheap."

But Ron just replies while turning back to his grass "Well, it's his first car. Supposed to be like that."

After a quick stop at Miles house Sam drives after Tia on their way to the lake. As they pull up next to the lake, Tia hears Sam start to freak out.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right? I'm good, right?"

Tia just takes her helmet of and walks over to the group, not listening to Sam and Miles. She walks over to a shorter slightly younger brunette.

"Mickey, how are you?"

The younger woman turns and says "Hey, T. You came."

The two girls share a little reunion and then turn to watch the guys behind them, but they missed the part where Trent was messing around with Sam.

Sam wanting to look better in front of Mikaela says "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No it's a good book. Your friends would love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little colouring areas, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

Trent goes to hit Sam when Mikaela gets in the way and they all turn round to go to a different party. Tia walks over to Sam's car and her bike and hears the car start to play 'who's gonna drive you home, tonight?'

Tia shakes her head at Sam and shouts "Hey Sam I'm gonna head home. See ya tomorrow."

But she doesn't wait for an answer because she can see that Sam wasn't really listening to her. She gets on her bike and rides it back the way she came but she doesn't go home. She goes to an outlook and gets off the bike and walks near the edge but looks up into the sky, searching for something.

"Father." She whispers into the wind.

When nothing happens she sighs and starts to walk back to her bike but then a flash of lighting hit the ground where she once stood and in the crater was the same man from the mirror. He was roughly 6ft tall and was wearing a form fitting armour, with a red cape hang from behind him. But he was also carrying a large hammer, with a design of a Celtic knot on the front. He was the Asgardian God of Thunder, Thor.

When she saw him Tia dropped to one knee with her head down and said in a respectful voice "Father."

Thor chuckled at her and said in a deep commanding voice "Rise daughter, you don't have to bow to me."

Tia stood and looked at Thor taking in every detail of him and storing it in her memory.

"You wanted to see me father."

Thor sighed and said "The All-Father has passed on and I must reclaim the throne, and rule Asgard and make sure the nine realms are in peace."

Tia then interrupts "But father, who would protect Earth."

Thor smiles at her and pulls her into a hug, while saying "You my daughter, you will protect the Earth, you know how and I know you are capable of it."

"But how I don't have a weapon."

Thor doesn't say anything but he hands her Mjolnir, his trusted hammer.

Tia gingerly grabs the hammer and is shocked at how light it is to her. She looks up at Thor and sees the proud look on his face as he sees her able to handle the mighty weapon.

Thor then says "Mjolnir is a mighty weapon but not one for the diplomacy of Asgard, that's why I want you to have it and to use it to protect Midgard."

Tia just looks at Thor and smiles and says "I will protect Midgard father."

"I know you will my daughter, because you are strong and you have the powers of an Asgardian and the strength of a human, use them and you will be fine."

Thor then looks up and sighs while kissing the top of Tia's head and says "I have to go now, but remember if you ever need me, I am always with you.

Tia just hugs her father and watches him leave in another flash of lightning, before she looks down at the weapon in her hand and vows to herself **'I won't let you down, Father.' **Then she straps the weapon to her back and climbs onto her bike and rides off home.

Meanwhile, Sam is just catching up with Mikaela after kicking Miles out of the car.

"Mikaela! It's Sam. Sam Witwicky I hope you didn't get you stranded or anything. I'm also a friend of Tia's. So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I-I mean, err, give you a ride home in my car, to your house."

Mikaela then stops and thinks and sighs while getting into the car, while Sam says "There you go," while unlocking the door for her.

There is an awkward silence as Sam tries to figure out how to talk to his crush, while Mikaela is just silent.

Mikaela then broke the silence by saying "I can't believe that I'm here right now."

Sam hiding how hurt he was said "You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

Mikaela then realises what she said and quickly says "Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean here. With you. I just mean here, like, in this situation, this same situation that I'm always in. Cause, I don't know, I guess I have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms."

Sam then makes a fool of himself by tensing his arm and saying "Big arms? Well, ah, there's a couple new additions in the car. Like I put in that light there. And that disco ball. And so the light reflects of the disco ball."

Mikaela just looks at Sam weirdly and then says "Are you-Are you new to school this year? Is it your first year?"

Sam then stutters "Oh, no, no. Err, we've been in the same school since first grade."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Yeah, a long time."

"Well, do we have any classes together?"

"History. Language arts. Math. Science"

"Sam. Sam Wilkicky." Mikaela says struggling to say Sam's surname.

"Witwicky."

"God, you know what? I'm sorry. I just… I didn't recognize you."

"Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable."

But before Sam or Mikaela could say anything else, the car started to cut out and stutter before it reached the same outlook that Tia just left. Mikaela and Sam start to look freaked out and Sam starts to panic.

Sam then stutters to Mikaela and the car "No, no, no. Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car."

But then as the turned onto the outlook the radio started to play '_When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing.'_

Sam than turns to Mikaela once the car stopped "This radio is, like, you know… It's an old radio, too, so…" but Sam is interrupted by the radio playing _'Sexual Healing'_ over and over again.

Sam fully turns to Mikaela as she messes with her hair and says "Look, this isn't something that I, you know… I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. 'Cause this is like a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do. Not that you're not worth of trying something like this on."

"No, of course not."

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that friend. I mean, we… I could be."

'_Oww! I feel good.'_ Then shouted out of the radio.

Mikaela just sighs and says "Just pop the hood."

She then gets out and opens the hood while Sam starts kicking the radio saying "Shut up," over and over again, before he got out of the car.

Sam joins Mikaela at the front of the car and hears Mikaela mutter "Whoa, nice headers. You got a high-rise double-pump carburettor. That's pretty impressive, Sam."

Sam totally confuses asks "Double-pump?"

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster."

Sam gazing at Mikaela's body says "Oh. I like to go faster."

But Mikaela didn't notice as she says to Sam, while leaning further into the car "And it looks like the distributor cap's a little loose."

"Yeah? How'd you know that?"

Mikaela turns to Sam and says "Err, my Dad. He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, and put it back together."

Sam leans into the car turning away from her as he says "That's weird. I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical. Oh my god!"

Mikaela smirks at him and replies "Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent. He hates it."

Sam trying to be cool with it says "Yeah, no, I'm cool, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually."

Mikaela just ignores it and says "You want to fire it up for me?"

Sam walks to the driver's seat and says while turning the engine over "You know I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?"

Sam hit a nerve with the question because Mikaela freezers and says to Sam, while getting her stuff "You know what? I'm just… I'm gonna walk. Err good luck with your car."

Sam obviously devastated Says to Mikaela "All right. Walking is healthy, right?"

Then Sam turns to the car and holds the wheel, begging and praying "Oh, god, no, no, no, no, no, no. Come one, please. Please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on. Please, please!"

Then the car sudden roared to life playing '_Baby come back, any kind fool could see.'_

Sam then yells to Mikaela over the Radio "Hey! Hey! Wait a second!"

'_There was something in everything about you. Baby come back, you can blame it all on me. I was wrong and I just can't live without you.'_

Later that evening Sam pulls up in front of Mikaela's house saying "There it is."

Mikaela smiles at him and says "I had fun. So, you know, thanks for listening." But then she turns uncertain and asks "You… You think I'm shallow?"

Sam not wanting to hurt her says "I think you're… No, no, no. I think… um, I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

Mikaela's just giggles at Sam's confused and says "Alright. I'll see you at school, Sam"

Sam mutters to himself as she walks through her front door "That's stupid. That was a stupid line. 'There's a lot more than meets the eye with you.' Stupid. Oh god. Oh god. I love my car."

Then Sam puts the car in gear and drives home before his curfew is up, so he doesn't get grounded.


	3. Wrestling and Death Matches

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

Both Sam and Tia woke with a start as they heard a familiar rumble of an engine start and they quickly realized what was happening. Tia rushes to the window and sees the yellow Camaro speed off Sam's drive. She thinks it is Sam going out for a midnight drive and walks back to bed, she then lays down on the bed and puts her headphones on. She then starts to doze off listening to her music, not hearing Sam's girlish screaming for his house across the street.

Sam start to scream with running down the stair "Oh god, oh god. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! That's my car! Dad call the cops."

Sam then runs out onto the lawn and grabs his bike and starts to pursue his runaway car.

"Where you going with my car, buddy?" Sam muttered while following the car and dialling 911 on his cell.

Tia finally nods off with her music still playing as Sam has just finished arguing with the call operator.

Sam sees his car cross train tracks just missing being hit by a train. Sam ditches his bike and ducks behind discarded barrels and looks over them to see a huge robotic figure in front of him. Sam is frozen in shock and moves just in time as the robot shines a light in his direction before the robot points it up to the sky. Sam followed the light and sees a robotic face on a grey cloud.

Sam then grabs his phone and starts recording a video saying "My name is Sam Witwicky. Whoever finds this my car is alive, okay?"

He then lifts his phone over his cover in the direction of the robot, then drop it back down and carries on saying "Since this is my last words on Erath, I would just like to say Mom, Dad and if you find any copies of busty beauties under my bed, they weren't mine. I'm holding them for Miles…No, no, wait that's not true they're mine; Uncle Charles gave them to me. I'm sorry, I love you. Tia thanks for being there for me."

Sam then snaps his phone shut and starts to slow walk towards the robot, but suddenly stops when he hears growling. He slowly turns and sees two dogs watching his every movement. Then suddenly the dogs run at him, and Sam takes of running screaming.

Sam then runs into a warehouse and jumps onto two barrels and the dogs' circle him snapping at his heals. Then Sam's car crashes through the wall and scares the dogs off, but Sam panic's even more and Sam throws his car keys into the passenger window.

He jumps down screaming "Sorry, don't kill me. You want the car, there's the keys just take them."

Sam then runs off outside and a police car cuts him off. Sam then starts to rapidly speak to the two officers that got out of the car.

But the police officers weren't listening and the just start to shout at Sam, "Let me see your hands."

"It's not me, their still inside."

But the police officers just repeated themselves until Sam put his hands up. Sam put his hands on head and walked towards the car, when ordered to too.

"Put your head on the hood."

Sam did just that, but instead of gently putting his head down, he slammed it onto the car.

Tia then woke suddenly as her phone was ringing and vibrating on her bedside table. Rubbing her eyes Tia sat up and reached for her phone and answered it with a yawn.

"Hello."

"Hello, Tia. It's Ron, sorry for waking you but would you come to the police station with me Sam's been arrested."

When she heard the news, Tia was suddenly awake and shouted "What?"

Ron sighed and said "I know, I don't want to worry Judy, so will you come."

"Tia, just give me ten minutes to get changed and I'll be outside."

"Thank you, see you in ten."

Tia hangs up and rubs her face before she gets changed into a red leather jacket, blue tank top and some dark blue skinny jeans and some blue convers. She puts her hair up into a messy pony tail, before she heads down stairs and gets a bottle of water, before making her way outside to meet Ron.

Ron nods to her and they both climb into his car and drive off to the police station for Sam. When they get there they are directed to the area where Sam is sat with the same police officers that arrested him.

When both of them are seated the questioning begins and Sam says to the officer in charge, "Look, I can't be any clearer than how clear I am being. It just stood up." Everyone bar from Tia looked at Sam, like he had suddenly grown a second head.

The officer didn't believe him and says "It just stood up. Wow. That's really neat. Okay, chief. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy."

He gave Sam a little plastic container and a tissue, Sam just looks up at him with a confused look on his face.

The officer then starts to get semi-serious "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the guys?"

Tia just snorts and when everyone turns to her she says "You really think he's on drugs?"

"I'm not on any drugs." Sam says getting everyone's attention off of Tia.

A different officer throws a little tub to the one in charge who reads the label.

"What are these? Found them in your pocket. 'Mojo.' This that what the kids are doing these days? A little bit of Mojo."

"Those are my dog's pain pills."

Ron then intervened by saying and demonstrating "You know, a Chihuahua. A little…"

The officer then rubs his face but he also show of his gun to Sam, who looks at it straight away. Tia seeing what the officer did narrows her eyes at him.

The officer then turns on Sam saying "What was that? You eyeing my piece there, 50 cent? You want it? Take it make something happen. Cause I promise you I will bust you up."

Sam then asks "Are you on drugs?" which sends Tia in to a fit of laughter.

Later on that morning Tia is sat in the Witwicky's kitchen watching the news and eating a slice of toast. '_It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over 40 C-17's lifted off this very base. We're not told where they're going.'_

Sam then wanders into the kitchen with a rowel over his shoulder and Mojo following him, "Morning Tia, Mo."

Tia nods as she chews the piece of toast in her mouth, while mojo jumps up onto the side and looks out of the window.

Sam mutters "Mojo, Mojo." as he gets the milk out of the fridge.

Mojo then starts to bark and Tia says "Mojo, please stop barking it is too early."

Sam looks out of the window to see what was causing Mojo to bark and he jumps in shock and drops the milk onto the floor, while starting to panic.

Tia looks up and Sam whispers to her "The car. My car. It is back."

Tia gets yup and walks to the window as Sam starts to phone miles and she sees the car parked innocently under the window.

Tia turns when she hears Sam say to Miles "Satan's Camaro. In my yard and it is stalking me."

Then before Tia could say anything to Sam he runs off and grabs his mom's pink bike before he starts to peddle off down the street and his car following him. Tia sighs before she runs over to her house and grabs her helmet and bike and was ready to go after him, when she remembers her father's gift. She rushed back into the house and grabs Mjolnir and straps it onto her back, before she starts the bike and follows after Sam and his demon car.

Sam turns a corner with his Camaro still following him and then he suddenly flips off the bike on his back in front of Mikaela.

Mikaela looks at Sam in shock before she asks "On my god! Sam? That was really awesome."

Sam then mutters with pain in his voice "Well, it felt awesome."

"Are you okay?"

By this time Tia has caught up and she sees Sam on the floor in front Mikaela.

"I'm not okay. I'm slowly losing my mind. I'm getting chased by my car. I got to go."

Sam then gets up and starts to peddle again, with the Camaro and Tia following him. Mikaela then gets up and follows then when she sees Tia bike following Sam.

Sam turns into a parking lot and sees the car drive straight past him but he hears and engine behind him. He turns and sees Tia stood there with the bike parked behind her. Sam just grabs her arm; while ignoring the massive hammer on her back and drags her down to hide behind a car. They both duck down further when the car drives past them again, but the turn when they hear a police siren behind them.

Sam says "Great cops! Officer listen."

He goes up to the door but it suddenly opens and knocks him onto his back. Tia then starts to reach for the hammer on her back but doesn't get it off yet.

Sam tries again "Officer… Listen to me! Thank god you are here I have had the worst day I've been followed on my mother's bike so get out of the car."

But the car just moves forward and Sam get pushed further and further back, while he apologizes over and over again, while Tia gets Mjolnir off of her back ready to protect Sam if need be. The headlights then move out of the car and hey look directly at Sam like eyes would on a person.

Panicking Sam shouts "What do you want form me?"

No one answered as the lights went back into the car, but then the car started to transform and the metal shifted in to a mean looking red eyed robot. Tia starts to swing the hammer ready to hit the robot with it if it looks like it is going to hurt Sam.

Sam gets up and starts to run while muttering "Oh shit!" over and over again. The robot then swings his arm and clips Sam sending him into the air before he lands on a cars windscreen. The robot then slams it's hands down on either side of the car Sam was on and leans down near Sam.

The robot then demands "Are you username Ladiesman217?

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Are you username Ladiesman217?

"Yeah."

Tia is now behind the robot and is motioning for Sam to run so she can hit the robot without any chance of hurting Sam.

"Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?"

Sam then runs and Tia lets Mjolnir fly and it hits the robot sending it flying in the opposite direction to Sam. She then holds her hand out and the hammer returns to her, then she runs after Sam. She catches up with Sam and they both see Mikaela riding towards them on her bike.

Sam puts on a burst of speed before he screams at Mikaela to "Run. Get back. Stop."

Sam then sticks his arm out and knocks Mikaela to the ground and her helmet falls of her head. Tia stands in front of them, with Mjolnir in hand; ready to protect them from the unknown enemy.

Mikaela turns to Sam and says "God! What is your problem Sam?"

"Okay there's a monster that just attacked us! Here he comes!"

They both turn to see the robot running at them while throwing to cars out of the way. Tia then starts to swing Mjolnir and just as she was about to let it go Sam's car came flying round the corner and hit its legs. To help it Tia throws Mjolnir at it and it crashes to the ground, while the car swings round behind the trio.

The car opened its doors and Sam says to Mikaela "Get in the car."

After some hesitation Mikaela jumps in and when Tia sees they are both in she summons Mjolnir back to her before she jumps into the back of the car. The door then snaps shut and the car speeds of as the other robot jumps up and turns back it to the police car before it drives after them.

Sam and Tia both shout to the car "Go, go, go, go."

While Mikaela screams "Oh god! We're going to die!"

Sam says to her "Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver." But the changes his mind "Om my god we are going to die."

What made Sam change his mind was how the car was driving through walls and boxes. The car then suddenly spins round and drove back the way it came, making the pursuing police spin suddenly and causing it to lose control for a couple of seconds. It wasn't long but it did give the car enough time to get out of the collapsing building.

The car then turning into a power station and went into a little alley and reversed as far back as it could. When it stopped it locked the doors so they humans in the car couldn't get out. Mikaela and Sam both started to panic, whereas Tia was just looking straight forward, out of the windscreen. Both panicking teens froze when the saw the police car drive past them. Sam tries to turn the key but it wouldn't budge.

"Where lock in. The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster right."

But as Sam said this, the police car drove past again and stopped just past the alley.

The key started to turn and Tia says "Okay car, time to start."

The car then sped forward just missing the police car, the car then span and through the passengers out of the car. The car then started to turn into a robot as well, it was ever so slightly shorter than the evil one, but it had baby blue eyes, was yellow and a protective aura around it. The police car sped towards the new robot and started to transform with traveling and it smashed into the new robot and cause it to go flying through the air.

The evil robot then turns to the humans and again receives a hammer to the face again causing it to fall back but it also angers the robot.

Tia turns to the others and shouts "Run."

But they just look at the robot behind her, she turn round and see a mini robot jump out of the evil robots chest. The trio then start to run as the yellow robot flips and crashes into the evil one sending it flying in the opposite direction of the humans. The yellow robot then throws the evil one over its shoulder into building.

The mini robot was now chasing after the humans and it grabs Sam by his ankles causing him to face plant the floor.

Sam starts to scream as he kicks his feet "It'd going to kill me."

Mikaela runs to a mini warehouse, while Tia turns and starts to run back to Sam. Sam by now has got up but has lost his pants and was running towards the girls. The mini robot jumps on Sam's back causing him to hit a fence and start to fight the robot as it tries to strangle him.

Tia then grabs the robot and throws it a few feet back and gets ready to protect Sam as it starts to run back to them. When it reaches then Tia starts to wrestle with it as Mikaela reaches them with a mini saw and chops the robots head off.

The robot starts to sputter as its head hops about before Sam, says to it "Not so tough without a head are you?" and then he kicks the head away from them.

All is silent for a few minutes before they hear the stomping of feet in the distance =, they look at each other before walking towards the noise. They see the yellow robot walking towards them, while changing then cannon back into its hand.

"What is it?" Mikaela asks.

"It's a robot. But a super advance robot… probably Japanese. Yeah, defiantly Japanese." Sam mutters to her.

Tia says to them "I don't think he is going to hurt us."

"Really? Well do you speak robot because they just had a great twin death match." Mikaela asks sarcastically.

Sam then starts to mutter "I think I wants something from me."

Tia turns to him and asks "What?"

"The other one was asking about my eBay page."

Mikaela then says to Sam "You are one of the strangest boy's I've ever met."

But Sam just ignores her and asks the robot "Can you talk?"

The robot replies "XM Satellite Radio…Digital cable rings you…Columbia Broadcasting System."

"So you talk through the radio?"

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful. You're wonderful."

Sam then says "What was that last night? What was that?"

"Message from Starfleet, captain… throughout the inanimate vastness of space…angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" The robot says while pointing to the sky.

Mikaela trying to work out what he meant asks "Visitors from heaven? What… What are you, like, and alien or something?"

The robot didn't say anything but he did point at her, before turning into the yellow Camaro that Sam bought for 4000 dollars.

Once the robot had finished transforming it said throw the radio, while opening the door "Any more questions you want to ask?"

Sam says to the two girls "He wants us to get in the car."

"And go where?"

"50 years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you were able to get in the car."

Tia just looks at the two while are deciding whether they want to get in the car or not, while she walks towards it and gets into the back waiting for them, but what she didn't expect was for Mjolnir to be on the back seat with her.

Tia turns to the radio and says "Thank you."

But before the car could reply, Sam and Mikaela got in the car and the car drove to their new destination. Which turned out to be where all there stuff was left from when the robot first transformed.

After collecting their stuff, they were driving through a tunnel when Mikaela says "This cars a good driver."

Sam looks at her and says "I know. Why don't you seat in the seat."

Cause Mikaela was sat on the middle console, but Mikaela just says "I can't sit there he's driving."

Sam just says in return "Hey, maybe you should sit in my lap."

This causes Tia to look at the pair, while Mikaela asks "Why?"

"Well, I have the only seatbelt. You know safety first."

"Yeah, all right." Mikaela sighed while climbing over Sam to sit on his lap.

Tia was just smirking at the younger pair, when Mikaela says to Sam "You know the seatbelt thing was a smooth move."

Sam just laughs and says "Thank you."

"But want I don't understand is that he's meant to be a super advance robot right?"

Tia then says "Yeah"

"Then why did he turn into this piece of crap Camaro."

The car screeched to a halt and kicked the trio out of the car before speeding off in the opposite direction. Tia had a slight incline at what he was doing so she didn't freak out like Sam.

Sam turns to Mikaela and says "Great, now… See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is very sensitive. I mean $4000 just drove off."

But before anyone else could say anything a newer, shinier yellow Camaro pulled up in front of them. The trio just stare at the car before it opens the door to them.

Sam lets the girls get n first before he gets in the driver's seat and says "Wow."

Tia jokingly says to Sam "You got a hot looking car now Sammy boy."

Then the radio starts to play "Thank you, thank you very much."

The trio just start to laugh as the car drives off to the next location.

A/n please read and review and I will update as soon as I can.


	4. Autobots meet a Demigod

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

The shiny new Camaro drove up to a chained fence and gently nudged the gate to break the chain and drove up to a small roundabout in front of a fancy building. Tia was looking out of the rear view window and saw the signs that the car ignored and chuckled to herself. She turned to face the front of the car and watched Sam and Mikaela's reaction to the car breaking and entering, and was slightly amused at Sam's worried face.

The car then stopped and opened the doors the let the trio out of the car. Tia climbs out and grabs Mjolnir, before she makes her way to the front of the car. Mikaela gives the older girl a weird look, due to Mjolnir.

"What's with the hammer?" Sam asks.

"I'll explain later."

"But…."

Sam was going to argue but was cut off but a loud rumble coming from behind them. They tuned round and rested on the car's bonnet and saw four massive meteors heading towards them. Sam and Mikaela move away from the car slightly, while reaching for each other's hands. Tia looks at them and smiles and pats the car's hood.

"There your comrades, right?" Tia quietly asks the car.

The car didn't answer but it did nudge Tia gently and she took that as a yes. The meteors now are flying over them and the roar was louder than anything the trio had heard on Earth. Tia watched and the four split into different ways and she also watched as fragments fell the four of them to slow their decent. There were three faint thuds as the three that split hit the ground a couple of miles away from the humans' but there was a giant thud as the fourth hit the ground half a mile in front of them.

Tia gives the other two a quick glance before she runs off to see where it hit. She then hears the footsteps of the two following her. As she reached the top of the hill she saw the meteor start to move and stand. Sam and Mikaela reached Tia just in time to see a tall robot look back at them and run off in the opposite direction.

The car then beeped its horn loudly to get the attention of the humans.

Tia turned and said to the younger two "Time to meet and greet."

She smiled at them before jogging back to the car. Sam and Mikaela follows her and they all get back into the car, before it shuts the door and drove off to meet its friends. After a half an hour drive the car turned down an abandoned alleyway and then cut the engine. The trio sat in the car for a minute before Tia hears the rumble of engines coming to their location. Tia nudges Sam and that is the queue for the trio to get out of the car.

Tia, Sam and Mikaela walk in front of the car and sees a giant Peterbilt truck drive up to them. It was Blue and had Red flames up the sides. There was then a siren behind them and the human's turned to see three move vehicles drive up to surround them. Then Tia turned forward and saw that the Peterbilt truck was right in front of them and Tia saw that it had the same logo as Sam's car.

Tia saw the truck shudder slightly and knew it was about to transform so she moved out of the way and sat on one of the abounded cars in the alleyway with them. Tia saw that Sam and Mikaela were too busy looking round them to see her move. The truck then started to fold and transform and Tia was memorised by the way it moved and how it grew from the truck, into a 30-35 foot robot. The tires of the truck them formed its legs and as the tires stopped spinning the robot let out a giant sigh before looking down at the humans. That was a sign to the other robots as they all started to transform as well.

The other vehicles that transformed were a Black GMC Topkick, a Silver Pontiac Solstice and a Lime Green Search and Rescue Hummer H2 as well as Sam's Camaro. Tia looked around them watching and observing them, she was impressed but mot as memorized as the Peterbilt. As the last of the transformations were complete Tia looked at Sam and saw he was clutching to Mikaela and she was to him.

The tallest and the one that Tia guessed was the leader knelt down and looking directly at Sam and Mikaela, but she also saw that he looked at her from its eyes/optics.

A deep baritone voice then came out of the robots voice asking "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"

It was then silent as it waited for Sam to answer, but Tia could hardly think as all as she was thinking about was the deep voice of the robot.

Mikaela then quietly said to Sam "They know your name."

"Yeah." Sam responded to both Mikaela and the robot.

The robot started to say "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

Tia then muttered out loud to get rid of some of the tension "That's a bit of a mouthful."

The robots then all turned to look at her as Sam glared at her, for what Tia didn't know, but she just looked back at him.

The Rescue Hummer then said "But you can call us Autobots for short."

Tia smirked and nodded at him and Sam muttered "Autobots."

The Pontiac then spun and did a couple of flips before sitting on a car, like Tia was, before saying in a gangster voice "What's cracking, little bitches? This looks like a good place to kick it."

Optimus then stood and pointed at the robot before for saying "My first Lieutenant. Designation Jazz."

Tia just laughed as Sam asks "What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?"

Tia then stood and made her way over to Sam saying "Sam, where do we learn everything from?"

But Sam was still confused so Optimus clarifies by saying "We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web."

The a sound of something powering up makes the trio turn as see the Topkick aiming two power and impressive cannons at them. Tia just smirked at them not at all scared, but Sam starts to stutter to the cannons.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide." Optimus said while turning slightly.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide threatened.

Tia just starts to chuckle as Sam is frozen in fear.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus calmly said.

"Just kidding. I just want to show them my cannons."

Tia then took a step towards Ironhide and asks "What is the range of those cannons."

There was silence as the Autobots and the teens look at her in shock.

Tia just looks around at them and innocently shrugs her shoulder and says "What? Was it something I said?"

But she couldn't hold in her smirking anymore and then Ironhide turned to look at Optimus and said "I like this female."

Optimus just shook his head at Ironhide but did give Tia an interested glance, before he turns to the hummer and said "Our medial officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet then starts to sniff the air and Tia tilted her head at him, before he said "Hmm, the boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate the younger female."

It looked like he was going to continue but he was interrupted by Tia howling with laughter at what he said and the embarrassed faces of Sam and Mikaela. The embarrassed teens just glared at her, as she suppressed and muffled her chuckles.

Ratchet then said "But the older female, she different, she's no like the other two."

That got everyone looking at Tia again, but she just sighed and was about to start to explain, but she saw that Sam's Camaro/robot was fidgeting on its feet.

"Aright, how about I explain everything after, you have introduced that last of your group."

The Camaro looks shocked at Tia while Optimus looked at him and said "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee then started to move like a boxing letting "Checking the rep yep second to none" play through his radio.

Sam turned to him and said "So you're my guardian?"

But as Bumblebee nodded his head, Ratchet shot a laser at his throat and it made him grab his throat and start to cough.

Tia turned to look at Ratchet for an explanation "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."

Tia nodded and then she sighed and started to say "Well, I'm not fully human. Only half, the rest of me if half a God. This makes me a Demi-God. Now my father is the Asgardian God of Thunder. Now Asgard is another planet, like Cybertron and they rule to protect Midgard or Earth as well as eight other planets. But my father was sent down to Mid…Earth to protect against my Uncle Loki who wanted to rule the Earth. There was a massive battle but my father won and he stayed on Earth to make sure there was no more danger. But while he was here he fell in love with my mother and they had me."

Tia continued "My father then had to go back to Asgard when I was one but he kept visiting me, but on my sixth birthday, my mother was killed by a secret government group wanting to get information on my father. This would have been in the 1987. They tried to get me but my father came and got me and took me to Asgard where he trained me up to my twenty-first birthday. But on Asgard time is a lot fast then it is on Earth so but the time I was twenty one on Earth I spent about one hundred and fifty years on Asgard. Then I came back to Earth to help protect it while my father was busy. And the other day he came and told me that he had to reclaim the throne of Asgard so I was going to have to protect Earth on my own, so he gave me Mjolnir, his mighty hammer to help me protect Earth."

After she finished explain Sam and Mikaela were looking at her in disbelief, while the Autobots were impressed by her. She looked around them and saw that none of them were judging her and that they all accepted her.

Mikaela then snapped out of her thoughts and asks the Autobots "Why are you here?"

Optimus replied with a sigh "We are here looking for the All Spark and must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sam asks.

Optimus just taps something on the side of his head and a blue light is fired out of his eyes and projected an images of the tarmac they were standing on falling and crumbling away from under them. Tia took a step back and her back was then pressed up against Optimus's leg. She didn't notice but he did and he found that he didn't mind one bit, in fact he made sure not to dislodge her as he moved to project more of the image. The other Autobots saw this and all glanced at each other before sharing a small smirk.

Optimus then started to explain what was happening in the projection, _"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."_

**The image showed buildings and sculptures shooting up out of the ground and a robot creeping along a path until a massive, evil robot through a staff into the robot killing it start away. The robot then turned and everyone saw the evil in the ruby red eyes as it let out an evil cackle like laugh. **

Optimus continued _"All who defied him and the rest of the Decepticons were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."_

Sam then mutters aloud "My Grandfather."

"_It was an accident that intertwined our fates." _

**In the arctic, Captain Witwicky was looking over his men and their dogs, when one of the younger dogs suddenly runs off barking madly. Some of the men under Captain Witwicky quick grab the remaining dogs to stop them from running off as well.**

**Captain Witwicky's First mate runs off after the dog shouting "Come back! I think the dog has found something."**

**But the dog didn't listen and started to dig in the snow. The rest of the men that weren't holding the dogs ran after the dog and surrounded it as it was digging. Captain Witwicky made his way towards the dog. But due to the weight of everyone on the ice it started to crack and give in under the weight.**

**Captain Witwicky shouted "The ice is cracking!"**

**The ice caved in fully and the dog that started digging fell down with Captain Witwicky, and they went down a long ice slope. The men were still panicking but they are trying to save their beloved Captain.**

"**Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!"**

"**I'm alright, lads."**

**The Captain had a look around and saw something that needed a closer look.**

"_Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube."_

**Witwicky thought he had found a long lost Ice Man so he shouted up to his crew "Men! We've made a discovery!" **

**He took a step forward and gently tapped part of the Ice Man, but a blue light flashed and zipped across the body of the Ice Man because a bright orange light hit Witwicky head on, causing him to scream in excruciating pain.**

"_He accidentally activated his navigation systems. The co-ordinates to where the cube is on Earth were imprinted into his glasses."_

Optimus then cancelled the projection as Sam asks "How'd you know about the glasses?"

Optimus looked at Sam while saying "eBay."

At this Tia moves from leaning on Optimus's leg, missing the look he gave to her, but the Autobots didn't. Tia just walked in front of Sam clipped my on the back of his head.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"EBay" was all Tia said, but Sam got the message and got a sheepish look on his face as he rubs the back of his head.

Ironhide and Jazz started laughing, while Optimus and Bee look amused, but Ratchet the bearer of bad news says "If the Decepticons find the All Spark. They will use it to turn and transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

Optimus then finishes while stand at his full height, as the Autobots closed in "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky you hold the key to Earth's survival."

With the Autobots looking at the Mikaela turns to Sam and asks "Please tell me you have those glasses."

Tia turns to look at the Autobots and says "Well we best get to it then."

At this the Autobots start to transform and Optimus rolls in front of Tia and opens the driver door for her. With a shocked look on her face, she slowly got into Optimus's cab and sat in the driver's seat. Optimus then shuts the door and sets off for the Witwicky house.

A/n: Please read and review. I will update as soon as I can.


	5. Stressed Teens and Destroyed Fountains

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

Sam was inside Bumblebee but he kept turning round to looking through the rear window to see the new and expensive convoy following him, Mikaela and Bumblebee. When he looked into the blue and red semi which was just behind him he saw Tia in the driver's seat and was talking heatedly as well as using her hands to get her points across. Sam turns back to the front and sees they are nearing his neighbourhood. _'Wonder what Tia is talking about.'_

While the Autobots were driving to Sam's house Optimus was asking Tia questions about her family and Asgard.

"Tia, if you don't mid me asking who is that Loki person you mentioned?"

Tia sighs before saying "Loki is the Asgardian God of magic and mischief, he used to treat me like a daughter while I was on Asgard and he taught me a lot of what he knew, but he was jealous of my father because he was not in line for the throne, and I only just found out that he was adopted into my family when he was a baby. But when he found out he became bitter and he got greedy with the want for power, so he tried to take control of Asgard by force but my father and his loyal subjects and friends stopped him.

Odin, the All father, my grandfather banished Loki but didn't bind his magic and he started to cause chaos on Earth so my father was sent down to bring him back to Asgard for a trail and his magic to be bound."

While she was explaining this Optimus was studying her and was shocked and the similarities between Tia, himself and the other Autobots. He then turned so of his attention to the road when Tia had finished speaking and saw that they were nearing their destination.

"Tia, where are nearing the Witwicky residence."

"Thanks Optimus and thank you for listening, you're the first person to actually listen to the story. Can you please drop me of first so I can quickly nip home and get my stuff that I will need."

"Of course, where do you want me to drop you off?"

Tia looks around and she can see the short cut she uses to get to the back of her house.

"Just here please Optimus. You go with the others I'll come round when I have my stuff."

Optimus signals to the side and lets Tia jump out and shuts the door when Tia pats him on the hood. Optimus watches Tia jog off down the short cut and sees her jump over a fence into a garden. He then lets his comrades drive past him, before he follows.

:_Ratchet to Optimus- Optimus come in:_

_:Optimus here what's the matter Ratchet:_

_:Where's the girl going?:_

_:To get some stuff from her house and she'll met us at Sam's:_

_:Jazz to Optimus/Ratchet-You sure you should let her out on her own:_

_: She'll be fine Jazz anyway we are only across the street from her.:_

Optimus then cut off the comm link and drove in silence think about what Tia had told him until they reached an alleyway which was behind Sam's house. The Autobots watched as Sam and Mikaela climbed out of Bumblebee and stepped to the gate that went onto the garden. Sam looked over the fence and then turned to Mikaela.

"I need you to stay here, all right? You got to watch them and stay here."

Mikaela nodded and said okay as Sam kept muttering to her.

"Five minutes, all right."

Sam finally runs off into his garden but forgot to stay on the path and he realised as he saw and hears his father says "Thanks, for staying on my path."

Sam quickly looking down sees that he is at the porch and rums into the door with a slam just as his father starts to open the door. Sam ignores the pain from where he head butted the door.

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hello! Oh the path. I'm so sorry. I'm gonna sweep the whole path and garden now, right now?"

"Ron begins to say "You know, I buy half your car, bail you out of jail and decide to do all your chores. Life great huh?"

Ron tries to get out of the door again but Sam pushes against it again, stopping Ron from getting out of the house.

Sam stuttering says "Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans."

"No, no I don't want you to strain yourself."

Ron tries to open the door again, but Sam stops him and says "No Dad, I won't strain myself."

Ron tries a final time and Sam says "No, no I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans, scrape the grill and…"

Sam trails off slightly at the sight of Optimus standing up and steps into the garden surprisingly quietly for a 35 foot robot. Sam has a slightly panicked look in his eyes as he looks towards the Trash cans and saw Bumblebee crouched there looking at him. Seeing Sam's look he puts a finger to his lips in a shushing motion and when Sam turns round to face his Dad again Bumblebee looks up at Optimus and does the shushing sign again.

Sam looks at his dad when Ron starts to speak "You know your three minutes late, your mother would have grounded you"

"Well just another thing you did for me, Dad." Ron turns away and Sam shots again "All right, I love you! Sleep well, handsome man!"

Meanwhile Tia is inside her house and is changing her clothes into her biking leathers to give her more protection any danger which she is sure going to happen. She makes sure that Mjolnir is strapped onto her back before she starts to grab her throwing knives and hides them in different places as back up weapons. Then she takes a look up through her window and sees Optimus standing up and Bumblebee crawling on his knees at the side of the house. She sighs and walks down the stairs, out of the house and towards the Witwicky's.

When Sam sees his Dad leave the kitchen he turns to Optimus and sees the rest of the Autobots stand up and join their leader in the garden. Optimus seeing his team joining him walks further into the garden to give them room but by doing this he is causing Sam more and more panic.

"What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Please!"

Seeing Sam panicking so much Optimus steps of the path and turns to face his team again but in doing this he steps on the fountain destroying in completely.

Sam starts to mutter loudly "No wait."

But he was too late as the fountain was already destroyed. This was when Tia walks round the side of the house and sees the mess that the Autobots had made in two minutes. She sighs and shakes her head while leaning on the house, nodding to Bumblebee as he is the only one to notice her stood there.

Optimus looks down at what Sam was worrying over and says "Oops, sorry. My bad."

At this Mikaela walks through the back gate and Tia is stood laughing silently at the situation and Sam's panicking.

Ti is then surprised as Sam snaps to the Autobots "Oh, You couldn't…You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to just stay! Just stay God!"

Sam then sees Mikaela and rush over to her going through Ironhide and Ratchets legs to get to her.

Tia sighs as she sees Sam question Mikaela as to why she didn't stop them, then the door opens and shuts, Tia turns quickly expecting to see either Ron or Judy, but was surprised to see little Mojo running onto the garden towards Ironhide. She sees Mojo lift his leg at the same time as Sam.

Sam starts to shout at Mojo "No! Mojo! Off the robot!"

But Mojo doesn't listen and is kick up into the air as Ironhide lifts his foot complaining about getting wet. Sam runs to where Mojo landed and picks him up and Ironhide readies his cannon at the poor little Chihuahua.

"No, no, no easy! Easy! Hold on! This is Mojo. He's a pet? Okay, he's a pet. So put the guns away."

Ironhide disregards what Sam was saying and replies "You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?"

Sam paled and starts to say "A what? No, no, no. he's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. My Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas, right?"

"He leaked lubricants all over my foot?"

Tia kicks of the wall she was leaning on and walks into the garage and picks up a rag and walks towards the Autobots and hears Ironhide mutter "Bad Mojo."

Tia then shouts gaining the attention of the Autobots "Stand down, Ironhide."

Ironhide puts his canons away and starts to argue with Tia saying "Stand down, my foot is going to rust."

Tia sighs and walks calmly over to his foot saying "I said stand down and your foot isn't going to rust."

"How do you know, fleshy?"

Tia says sassily back "Well this 'fleshly' was going to wipe the 'lubricants' off your foot but…"

Ironhide realising she was helping him quickly shut up and lifted his foot in front of Tia who smirks and wipes the pee off his foot. A whip noise sounded and Tia and the Autobots apart from Optimus and Ironhide. Tia looks up and at Jazz and sees him with an innocent look and his face, still chuckling she turns to Optimus and just catches a smirk on his face before it turns back into the calm face of a leader. Optimus then looks down at her and sees her smirk and he sees that he got caught and shrugged his shoulder slightly.

Sam turns and sees Tia and runs over to her while shouting at the Autobots "All right, all right. Shh! Shh! Shut and go hide! Tia you watch them."

But before he gets into the house Tia shouts sarcastically back "And how oh wise one do I stop a bunch of alien robots for walking about?"

Sam turns and glares at her before saying "Hit them with your hammer."

Sam runs into the house leaving Tia and Mikaela to deal with amused robots running amok around Ron's precious garden. Tia turns at Mikaela who was looking at her for answers. Tia just sighs and shakes her head and looks up at the Autobot commander for a clue on what to do. Optimus seeing that Tia had no idea on what to do and was looking at him felt an unknown feeling flash through him quickly, but he didn't dwell on it and he turned to his comrades.

"Autobots, recon." Tia watches as al the Autobots go into hiding but she then starts to panic slightly as she sees Bumblebee hiding under the wooden canopy and was looking into the living room where Sam's parents were.

Tia quickly runs over and gets in front of Bumblebee and whispers "Be careful and don't let them see you."

Bee nods to her and she runs back into the garden to see where the other Autobots are going to hide. Tia looks and sees Jazz and Optimus walking towards the drive and Ratchet leading Ironhide towards the next door neighbours. Tia then starts to run towards Ratchet but was stopped by a giant metal hand which gently picks her up if the ground and puts her on a blue shoulder.

Tia grabs onto on of Optimus's struts and was about to question him when an Earthquake rumbled the ground beneath them. Both Tia and Optimus turn to see Ratchet on the floor with his lights flashing with Ironhide stood above him. They both missed the main part of the conversation and only caught the end of it.

"Yeah, that seems fun." Ironhide mutters to Ratchet before he pulled on the power cab making the whole street fall into darkness.

Ironhide turns and sees Optimus and Tia giving him identical glares. Ironhide flinches inwardly and just shrugs his shoulders as thought he was saying 'What.' Optimus sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Ratchet point a light."

But as soon as Ratchet did what was ordered, Sam running to the bathroom window and was waving his hands like an idiot.

"Turn that light off. Tell him to turn that light off."

Sam then runs back into his bedroom and then the Autobots and Tia hears the awkward argument which is happening between Sam and his family. Optimus motions for his soldiers to hide and he then leans down to look into the bathroom and nearly get caught be Ron. Optimus quickly turns and pushes himself up against the side of the house with Tia still clinging to his shoulder.

Ron then pops his head out the window and Tia slips off of Optimus's shoulder and was caught in his hand before she hit and ground. Tia shaking slightly pats Optimus on his thump in thanks.

Ron shouts in anguish about his precious garden "Oh no! Look at the yard! Destroyed. Judy better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place. Yard's wasted. Trashed."

Judy not believing him says "You're kidding."

Both heads then pop back into the house and the Autobots let a sigh of relief and Tia falls onto her back in Optimus's hand.

Ironhide readies his cannon saying "The parents are very irritating. Can I take them out?"

Optimus then moves round the house like a snake strike and says "Ironhide! We don't harm humans. What is with you?"

Ironhide acting like a child with their hand in the cookie jar mutters "Just saying. It's an option."

Tia then senses at least five oncoming vehicles and stands up gain Optimus's attention.

"Optimus we need to leave, like now."

Jazz then stands and asks "Why little lady?"

Tia then looks at all of them with a serious look in her eyes "I think Sector Seven is coming."

The Autobots are confused when Optimus freezes before a harsh look enters his optics as he look down the road. He then glances at Tia, who has a hidden anger in her eyes, while looking at him.

He nods before muttering to the other "Autobots, Roll out."

Then they all transformer into the alt modes and Tia is shock the Optimus was able to transform round her.

The Autobots then followed Optimus as he speed of down the road just being missed by the black sedans as they surrounded the Witwicky resistance.

A/n: Please read and review. I will update as soon as I can.


	6. Autobots learn the truth

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

Tia was sat quietly in the driver's seat in Optimus's alt mode, thinking and remembering on of the worst days of her life.

~_Tia was sat on the floor watching the television, while her mother Marie was braiding her hair. Marie was looking down at her daughter who just turned six and was thinking of how much she reminded her of her father Thor. Tia had her father`s electric blue eyes that seemed to flash with her emotions, she also had her father's stubbornness and recklessness but she would also be a great leader, just like her daddy. _

_Marie was brought out of her thoughts by her daughter turning round and asking "Mama, will daddy becoming to see me today." _

_Marie didn't answer straight away she was blown away, like she usually is, at how mature Tia is, but she did answer "I'm not sure Bambino. (Baby)"_

_Tia was about to answer her mother when loud shouts and bangs were heard from outside. Both mother and daughter look to the window and see black vans park outside and men in black suits come out and surround the house. Marie froze for a second before she grabbed Tia and rushed to the back door, but just as she entered the kitchen the back door is kicked open and men rush in with guns pointing at them._

_Tia is shaking in her mother's arms due to the guns that are pointing at her and her mother. Marie screams and runs back into the living only to see that men had entered through the front door as well. She spins and rushes to a corner and puts Tia on the ground and stands protectively in front of her._

"_W-who are y-you? W-what do you want?" Marie asks shakily._

_A man walks to the front wearing black glasses to cover his eyes and he smirks evilly at Tia who was looking at the man from behind her mother's legs._

"_Well, my dear, we are a government branch you wouldn't have heard of. We are Sector Seven and my dear, you've got it all wrong we don't want you, we want the little half breed behind you."_

_Marie gasps before she shields Tia even further and snarls "You won't touch my daughter."_

"_Oh come now, don't be like that you will be heavily reward and you won't have to suffer anymore and don't you want to be able to say that you have helped save America and the world from things like that little half breed and its sire."_

"_No I won't. I don't care what you do to me, just don't hurt my daughter."_

_The man laughs evilly and says mockingly "Hurt her we don't want to hurt… yet, we want it as bait for Thor. But if you really don't want us to hurt her, why don't you start telling us about Thor and his Hammer. Especially about the Hammer seeing as that is the main prize I, I mean we want."_

"_No. I don't know anything about him or his hammer. Please don't hurt her." Marie says while breaking down crying. _

_The man sighs before he signals four men to step forward towards the pair, two of the grab Marie and drag her kicking and screaming away from a terrified Tia. The other two grab Tia and drag her in front of the man. He looks down and her before he raises his hand and slaps Tia across the face._

_Tia drops to the ground and holds her cheek, while tears start to fall as she looks up at the evil man. He smirks down at her and raises his foot and when he was just about to kick her, Marie scream him to stop._

_The man walks over the Marie and gets in her face "Then tell me about Thor or I will kill her slow, painfully and make you watch, knowing that you were killing your own flesh and blood."_

"_I don't know anything but don't hurt her, I don't care what you do to me."_

_He slaps Marie and kicks her in the stomach before a terrified shouts stops him._

"_Don't hurt my mother."_

_He turns and snaps "Oh what?"_

_Tia just starts to stammer and the man pulls out a knife from his pocket and holds it to Marie's face and cuts line across Marie's face. He watches Tia as she starts to cry and then turns to Marie._

_He bends down and whispers soothingly "Shh, Shh I no. Don't worry. I believe you, you don't know anything." _

_The man stands and watches Marie before he grabs Tia by her hair and drags her to be in front of her mother and grabs her face makes it look at her mother, who has misery in her eyes, as if she knows what is going to happen. _

_The man shouts "hold them and make them watch."_

_With that order the same four men hold Tia and her mother and the man walks slowly to Marie and circles her and moves her hair so he can she her smooth, white neck. Marie just looks at her daughter and mouthed 'find your father. This wasn't your fault. Live a great life. I love you Bambino.'_

_Tia even thought she was only six realised what was about to happen and started to cry but she mouthed back 'I will. I love you mama. I won't forget you.'_

_The man seeing that neither of them were going to talk smirks and sees that Marie was mouthing 'I love you bambino,' to Tia and he placed the knife at Marie's neck and lent down to her ear._

_He whispered "Any last words"_

_Marie just says "I love you, Tia. I so proud of you and I will always be proud of you. I love you bambi…"_

_Marie was cut off as the man slit her through and she starts to choke and drown on her blood. The men holding Tia and Marie let go and Tia rushed and caught her mother as she fell to the floor._

"_Mama. Mama. Mama!"_

_The man laughs cruelly and pulls out a gun while saying, just as Marie drew her finally breathe "See you caused this, you and your wretched father Thor." _

_Thunder then rumbled loudly above the house and the man laughs loudly before he clicked the safety off the gun and aims it at Tia, who was covered in her mother's blood._

"_Say goodbye you, filthy half breed."_

_The man then pulled the trigger and Tia squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain, when she saw a flash of bright light from behind her eyelids and then she hears a Ping sound and a smash. She slowly opens her eyes and sees a blond man with armour stood in front of her and she sees a vase smashed on the floor, with a bullet hole in the wall behind the broke vase._

"_Ah Thor, here you are, here to saw your spawn."_

_Thor didn't say anything but he turned round and picked a crying and startled Tia up in to his arms and the flashes away, in a flash of lightning.~_

"Tia…Tia…Tia!" Optimus shouts through his radio as he sees and senses the stress that Tia is experiencing.

Tia jump and looks around before she realises that Optimus and the Autobots had stopped under a bridge where they can't be seen. The Autobots have gone in a circle with Optimus being in the middle. She slow gets out of her memories and breaks down crying. The Autobots jump on their axels and the sense her tears and hear her sobbing.

:~ What's wrong with the girl?~: (Ratchet)

:~She's remembering her past and what happened to her mother when she was nothing but a child.~: (Optimus)

:~What's a child?"~: (Bumblebee)

~:A sparkling~: (Ratchet)

:~Ohh, why she leaking?~: (Jazz)

:~She's not leaking Jazz, I believe she is crying~: (Optimus)

:~What made her …cry?"~: (Ironhide)

:~It will take too long for me to say so I'll send it in a data burst.~: (Optimus)

Optimus send the data burst to his Autobots, while he does that he rumbles his engine softly and tightens the seatbelt around Tia slightly.

Four engines suddenly revved loudly startling both Tia and Optimus.

:~THEY DID THAT TO A FEMME AND SPARKLING!~: (Ironhide)

:~THE FRAGGING PIT SPAWNS~: (Jazz)

:~THERE WORSE THAN THE DECEPTICONS~: (Bumblebee)

:~THEY DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE~: (Ratchet)

Optimus does reply as he is too busy trying to calm Tia as his Autobot still rage about what has happened to her.

"Oppptimus, what happened?" Tia askes while sniffing

Optimus sinks on his axels and thinks that he has lost the trust of Tia and replies sullenly "I sent a data burst of our conversation on the way to Sam's"

"Data Burst?"

"A data burst is where you send everything that happened in a comm link message or radio message."

"Oh so they know what happened?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Tia I know I shouldn't have told them without your permission but I they were asking why you were crying and I didn't know what to do."

Tia starts to cry again slightly while laughing at Optimus who was acting like a child with their hand s in the cookie jar.

"Optimus, I'm not mad, I'm glad you told them."

"You are?" Optimus asks shocked.

"Well, yeah it saves me from going over it again, cause I was going to tell them eventually any way."

"Oh, well I Erm. Your welcome?"

Tia just laughs at Optimus as she can tell that he is embarrassed at what he did. She sighs and looks out of Optimus's windscreen and saw that the other four Autobots and she could tell straight away that they were really annoyed and angry. Bee was shaking on his axels, while Jazz was rocking forward and back. But Tia was more shocked at Ratchet and Ironhide, because they were both revving their engines loudly.

When the Autobots saw Tia standing in the middle of them they all sat still and Tia was starting to panic about their reactions when suddenly a flash of blue light happened in front of her and Tia turned her head and shut her eyes due to how bright it was. When Tia turned her head back round she was frozen with shock clearly written across her face.

A/n: Please read and review. I will update as soon as I can.


	7. Answers and Requests

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

Standing in front of Tia where five men, of varying ages, but all of them would be classed as handsome. Tia couldn't help but stare at them, partly due to confusion and partly in awe of them. Four of the men start to chuckle at her as they see her staring, while the final man just fondly smirks at her while shaking his head slightly. Hearing the chuckling snaps Tia out of her silence and she hesitantly steps towards the group.

"Wha…What? How? How did this happen?"

The oldest of the men takes a small step forward and says "These are holoforms I made to help us blend in with the local population, and also it makes it easier for us to interact with you humans."

Tia tilts her head to the side and it catches the attention of one of the younger men, who stares at her as she looks at the man that just spoke.

"Who? Wait? Ratchet?" Tia askes while walking around the man, taking in his appearance and his mannerisms.

Ratchet starts to chuckle at her as she steps back in front of him. But seeing the curious look in her eyes he holds out his hand to her. Tia looks up into Ratchets Bright almost glowing eyes and slowly grabs his hand.

Tia, while missing an almost jealous look in the eyes of a younger man behind Ratchet, laughs and almost shouts "Wow, you feel human. Guys this is incredible."

This gets the others laughing and she lets go of Ratchet hand and walks in front of the others. The first on she steps up in front of was an older man, almost as old as Ratchet and she walks around him, looking at his much more muscular frame and smirks while poking him in the side just under the ribs.

But she didn't get the response she was looking for, as she was expecting a grunt of annoyance from the man, but what she got was him jumping slightly and a muffled laugh escaping his lips.

This was too much for the rest of them and the men and Tia all burst out in uncontrolled laughter and the reactions. The man in question just huffed in annoyance but you could clearly see the colour pink on his cheeks.

Ratchet manages to control his laughter for a moment to say "Iron…Ironhide wwhat was that?"

When Ironhide didn't answer Ratchet clears his throat and gets the attention of the still giggling youngsters of the group.

"Ironhide has always been ticklish there but I didn't think it would transfer over to his holoforms."

Tia seeing Ironhide's anger grow steps up to another man and this one was the youngest of the group and had blond almost yellow hair and she smiles at him.

"Bumblebee."

Bee waves at her and nods his head, before his alt modes horn bleeps loudly at this he gets an embarrassed look on his face before he grins sheepishly. The man next to him shakes his head at him. This man was the shortest and had a gangster vibe to him.

Tia took one look at him and mutters "Jazz."

Jazz smiles at her and says "Lil' lady."

Tis then turns to the final man and she is shocked again as she marvels at his looks, she sees his stubble and blue sapphire eyes and she almost goes weak at the knee at the emotion in them. But she isn't the only one who is astounded at what she sees.

"Optimus." Tia mutters.

The man stares at her and is shocked at the intensity in her electric coloured eyes, but was even more shocked now that he could see small flashes of lightning in her eyes. And one word passes through his mind _**'Beautiful.'**_

While the two were busy staring at each other the other Autobots smirk and they all have a mischievous glint in their eyes as the watch the pair.

But then the whole group is startled when Tia's phone starts beeping loudly. Tia curses under her breathe while she looks at her phone. The Autobots look at each other in worry and she quickly starts pressing buttons.

Just as Optimus was about to say something to Tia the start to hear voices that they don't recognise, play throw Tia's phone.

'_You filed a stolen car report last night, right son? We think it's involved in a national security matter.' _says and unknown man.

'_National security? Can you stay of the grass/' _they hear Mr Witwicky ask.

'_Ron, there are men all over the house. There everywhere.'_

At this Tia stops listen and looks up at the Autobots and starts to say "To make sure they always stayed safe I put a chip into Sam's phone so I would know if anyone went in to his house, Sam doesn't know that I have but Ron and Judy do."

Ironhide asks "Why would you need to do that?"

Tia sighs and says "Because my enemies would use them against me."

The Autobots nod and Optimus places his hand on her shoulder in comfort, but they are interrupted but Tia's phone again.

'_I think direct contact.' _Another unknown voice says.

'_Step forward please' _

_BEEP!_

'_Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag um and bag um.'_

Tia freezes and says "No, we got to help them; I can't let what happened to me, happen to Sam or Mikaela.

The Autobots look at each other before they turn to Optimus who looks at Tia and sees a heartbroken look in her eyes, which he wishes to never see in her eyes again. He then turns to his soldiers and sees the determined look in their eyes and she stands taller and makes his holoforms disappear.

"Autobots. Transform and roll out."

The rest of them smile and grin before they disappear then their engines roar. Tia has another shocked look on her face but it turns into a blinding grin as Optimus drive forward slightly and opens his driver door for her. Tia runs and jumps in and as the door shits a seatbelt wraps around her waist snuggly and then Optimus speeds away going to help their allies from the dreaded Sector seven.

A/n: Please read and review. I will update as soon as I can.


	8. Old Enemies

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

Optimus and the Autobots track the van, which holds Sam and Michaela, and they see they are going to drive under a hold water duct. Optimus seeing this and speeds ahead of the vans to cut them off under the bridge.

"Tia, when I stop I need you to jump out, so I can transform and stop the van holding the children."

Tia didn't answer but she did open Optimus's door as he was slowing down and just jumps and performs a perfect somersault before handing on one knee facing the rest of the Autobots, who all have a spark attack at seeing her jump out of Optimus and into their path. They all slam on the breaks so they don't run her over. Optimus quickly transforms and looks at Tia as she stands, secretly scanning her to see if she was injured.

Tia looks at the Autobots that are surrounding and smirks at them, while reaching behind her to grab on to Mjolnir's handle. As the rest of the Autobots transform and look at her she raises Mjolnir above her head and the Autobots are shocked to see lighting strike down and hit the war hammer and they are shocked to see a scale like armour fight tightly onto her skin and a blue cape fasten its way around her shoulders. A silver winged helmet positions itself onto her head as the lighting finishes.

To Autobots stare at her, due to the transformation, but she ignores it and takes the helmet off while glaring at it. The Autobots snap out of there staring as thunder rumbles warningly and Tia sighs and places the helmet back on her head.

Optimus just looks at her with an amused look in his optics, before he looks in the direction of the oncoming vehicles.

"Autobots, positions."

Once this was said the Autobots all hide on or under the bridge and await the signal/order from their Prime. Optimus was about the reach down and offer a hand to Tia, when she swings Mjolnir and she starts to fly to his shoulder, where she sits in the junction between the shoulder and his neck. Optimus doesn't say anything as he moves behind a bridge support and waits for the convoy of vehicles to go past him.

As the first van goes past him he step forward and turns his Alt mode's high beam on to bling the driver and steps in front of the van so it runs into his foot. He then leans down, while making sure Tia wouldn't fall, to pick the van up by its roof.

But due to the weight of the van and the moving occupants in the van, the roof breaks away in Optimus's hands and as the van hit the floor, the throws the roof away and turns the high beams off. The suits in the car aim their weapons at Optimus, as Sam leans forward to be in between the driver and passenger seat.

"You're in trouble now. Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine, Optimus Prime."

Optimus looks down at the van and says menacingly "Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots relieve them of their weapons."

But as Optimus said this Tia stood and a shiver ran threw her body, partly because of Optimus's voice and partly because of a presence of evil she hadn't felt in a while. The Autobots didn't notice this as they jumped out of their hiding places; weapons draw and aimed at the Sector Seven agents.

Optimus however, noticed her shiver and looks at her from the corner of his optics and sees her concerned face and starts to become even more cautious of the situation.

As Ironhide steps towards the humans he shouts "Freeze," while aiming his cannons at the men surround the children.

Jazz not wanting to be out down flips down from the bridge and says to they "Give me those," and he uses his magnet shield to draw all of the guns into his palm, while the agents scream at them.

Sam looks around and sees Tia sat on Optimus's shoulder and he smiles at her and waves. She returns them but this draws the attention of Simmons, who looks at her and a greedy look fills his eyes. A look that the Autobots, especially Optimus didn't like. So Optimus places his hand next to his shoulder and when Tia is seated on it he places it near the floor so Tia and jump off it.

After Tia is on the floor, Optimus makes sure all of the humans are weapon less, before he kneels down and looks directly at Simmons. But he unconsciously blocks Tia from the man's sight by his arm. Tia and the rest of the Autobots notice it and look at each other, Tia in confusion as she didn't see the look and the Autobots have a smug look on their faces.

"You do not seem afraid, are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asks while tilting his head to the side slightly, and action Tia thought was really cute, before she squishes those thoughts deep down down _**'Stop it Tia, it is neither the time nor the place.'**_

Simmons moves slightly before he says "Look… There are S7 protocols. I'm not allowed to communicate with you apart from to tell you I can't communicate with you, okay?" while lifting his hands above his head slowly.

Optimus not liking the answer orders, while standing up "Get out of the car."

Simmons stutters "Allll right. Me? You want me to…?"

Tia having enough of his stuttering and she can tell the others are as well steps forward and shouts "Now!" and lighting flashes and strikes near the car, but not near Sam or Mikaela.

Simmons shocked at volume again stutters "Alll right, all right. I…I'm getting out, you see? Very good with how you go us down without killing us"

As Simmons and the others get out of the van Tia rushes to Sam and Michaela to make sure they are alright, but she sees Michaela unlock Sam's handcuffs.

"So your good with hand cuffs, too, now?" He sees Tia before he asks her "Does Tia know you've got a record."

Michaela just sighs before she says as Sam puts his jumper on "You weren't support to hear that and yeah Tia knows."

Sam just walks away from and mumbles "Yeah."

Michaela hears him and snaps "Sam, I have a record for not turning my Dad in, when in your perfect little life, have you had to sacrifice anything. And I know what Tia has gone through."

Sam just stands there in shock before her mumbles an apology and walks to Simmons. Tia places her hand on the younger girls should in comfort, before she looks around as she can tell something isn't right.

Sam is now in front of Simmons and asks "Where are my parents and what's Sector Seven?"

"I'm the one who asks questions not you young man?"

Michaela walks forward and asks "How'd you know about the aliens?"

Simmons just responds "I'm not at liberty to discuss it."

Tia sighs and stalks forward and grabs onto Simmons jacket and lifts him slightly as she reaches into his jacket to get the badge. Simmons is slightly scared that a girl could lift him without and outward signs of struggling. Once she has the badge she just lets go of the jacket and it makes Simmons drop the ground where his knees give way slightly.

Tia gives the badge to Sam as Simmons mentions something about a federal offence, which Tia obviously ignores, much to the Autobots amusement. She turns round and walks towards Optimus, who was stood behind her, and she leans again his leg with her arms across her armoured chest. Optimus gives her a curious glance and Sam starts to walk toward Simmons.

"Do what we want and get away with it badge, right?"

Simmons snaps at Sam "You're all brave, with your alien friends around."

Tia asks while stepping away from Optimus "Where is Sector Seven?"

Simmons looks at her and a greedy, lust filled looks flashes across his eyes as he sees Tia stood in her form fighting amour, and says "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Optimus growls lowly at the look Simmons was giving Tia, the other Autobots are the only ones to hear it and they all chuckle lowly and give smug looks to each other. Tia sees the look in his eyes and starts to walk towards him, with a small smirk on her face. Simmons starts to grin as he sees her walking towards and he catches the worried look in the leader's eyes.

Tia now stands in front of and she starts to rub her hands together and the Autobots, Sam and Michaela see small sparks starts to form in the gaps between her figures. The sparks start to get brighter and brighter and it catches Simmons attention and you can see he is starting to panic slightly.

"Simmons, I know about S7 but I asked where is it based?"

Simmons now has a scared and shocked look on his face and he was about to answer when Tia suddenly starts to step back. He looks at her and then he realises why she moved away and he feels a cold liquid pour over him. He turns slightly and sees Bumblebee with his hands on his hips and water pouring out of his crotch.

Simmons starts to panic and shout "Hey! Hey! Get that thing to stop."

Optimus was obviously amused but he orders "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man."

Tia stands chuckling when suddenly she is gently grabbed around her middle by a huge hand. She sharply looks up to see Optimus lifting her up to his shoulder. She was about to say something when she hears an evil chuckle in the wind. A chuckle she hasn't heard in twenty years.

But before she could contemplate the laugh she hears Mikaela say to Simmons "All right tough guy. All of I off."

Simmons turns to her "What?"

"Your clothes, all of them, off."

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad."

Simmons looks at her in disbelief for a second before he nods his head slightly and action both Optimus and Tia saw.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

Simmons now has stripped down to his Hawaiian style boxers, but before any one could answer the same evil laugh Tia heard was around them and it makes Tia hair stand up on her neck as the Autobots starts to look around.

Mikaela dismisses the laugh as she orders Simmons to get to the pole and she and Sam use the handcuffs to cuff all the agents together, while they moaned about the felony they were committing.

Simmons now starts to openly smirk at Tia and shouts "I will HUNT you down, with no remorse, Bolt."

Tia's eyes widen as a man repeats Simmons, Tia runs and jumps of Optimus's shoulder before she lands in front of Simmons and she demands "How did you learn that name."

Simmons didn't answer so she gets in his face "Answer Me!"

Then there is a bright green flash and "Dear, Dear Bolt. Don't blame the man; I'm the one you told him."

Tia slowly turns to the voice and everyone sees a man slightly older than Tia stood, where the light was. Tia quickly grabs Mjolnir and swings it as a red spell was thrown at her; the spell gets reflected away from her and down the water duct.

She snarls to the new comer "Luke Cross. Been a while since I last saw you."

The man now known as Luke chuckles and says "Yes it has, twenty years it's been. Twenty years since you betrayed me." He was getting louder and louder as her spoke until he was shouting at her.

Lightning flashes across the sky as Tia screams back "Betrayed you? How do you think I felt when I had to hand you in to the Allfather. Happy? Regretful? I hated that I had turned you in, but I had too you were killing innocent morals and children Asgardians. What was I supposed to do?"

Luke replied while staking towards her "No you should have joined me and we would have been ruled Asgard."

The Autobots are silent as they are strongly reminded of Optimus and Megatron, just before the war broke out.

Tia can see that Luke was about to strike so she throws Mjolnir at him and it hits him in the chest and makes him fly back several hundred meters.

She turns to everyone there "Go, more than likely the humans have called for back-up. I will meet up with you one I have dealt with Luke."

But before anyone can answer her she is hit by a spell and gets blasted into the air and she turns back to the battle that she was now in, she calls Mjolnir towards her and she flies away from the humans and Autobots with Luke flying after her.

Optimus looks pained for a moment and then he and the other Autobots hear the blades of a helicopter and the turn to the situation they are now in.

"Autobots roll out!"

And as his troops are driving away her reaches down and offers a hand to the two teens still stood there.

"Up you get."

Once they were situated on his shoulder her turns to see the helicopters before he runs under the bridge.

A/n: Please read and review. I will update as soon as I can.


	9. Battles and New Feelings

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello and Luke Cross.

Tia is flying at nearly supersonic, dodging spell after spell which is being thrown at her, turns her head to the side and sees that Luke catching up to her, still fired spells at her. With an aggravated growl Tia turns round and was just about to change her course when all of a sudden a spell hits her in the back and it forces her to go crashing down and to a school roof and go flying through the building and onto the playground in front of it.

Luke sees Tia hit the ground and lands next to the crater in which Tia had just created.

"Aww poor, Bolt. Daddy's not hear to save you is he and Sector Seven, well they'll get the answers they wan….. Oof!"

He was cut off by an aggressive yell and Mjolnir hitting him in the crest follow it. Tia then jumps out and storms up to him and punches him in the face and the loud CRACK was heard as his nose broke.

"No my father isn't here, but I didn't need him to bet you on Asgard now did I."

With that Tia summons Mjolnir and then flies up high in the air and spins Mjolnir while summoning lighting and then throws the hammer with the lighting following, straight down onto Luke, causing him to create a large crater and to pass out due to the agonizing pain his body was going through. Tia seeing this summons her weapon and flies off back to the direction where the Autobots were.

Meanwhile, Optimus was running through the streets, missing the cars and other vehicles, with surprising grace due to his bulky, large frame. He gives a quick glance behind him and sees the helicopter closing in on him and he turns and runs down an alley, which he could see lead him to back to the same water duck that he started in.

As he reached the exit of the alley he sees something in the corner of his optic, flying towards him. But it was going to quickly for him to react and a loud CLANG was heard and the flying object, collided with the side of his helm and landed on his shoulder, before falling off, only for him to catch it in the hand.

Looking down he see someone he didn't expect to collide with his helm, Tia. But before he could check if she was alright she moaned and sat up while holding her head before she slowly looked up.

Shocked Tia exclaims "Optimus!? What… You know what, never mind. Where are Sam and Mikaela?"

But as she asks this she sees Sam lean down from Optimus's shoulder and she just shakes her head. But before anything else could be said both Tia and Optimus sense the helicopter closing in on them. So Optimus rushes off to hind under and bridge while transferring Tia to his unoccupied shoulder.

Just as he swings his feet up the helicopter flies under the bridge his was hiding under.

He turns his head to check on his human companions and mutters to the "Easy you three."

Tia then starts to climb up on him, and again she misses the look that Optimus gives her as he feels her climb around his frame. Just as she gets to the back of his head and neck she looks and sees the helicopter coming back under the bridge.

But what she didn't expect was for Mikaela to slip and for Sam to only just grab her hand. As Mikaela starts to scream and panic loudly, which was muffled due the noise of the helicopter blades, Sam quickly reaches down as she slips further. Just as she was about to fully fall Sam grabs the arm of her sweater.

"I'm slipping. I'm slipping." Mikaela cries and the helicopter passes under them again.

Tia moved quickly over Optimus's shoulder strut to grab Sam as she saw him start to slip. Optimus turns his head to watch them and he was astonished by Tia and how she moved quickly and efficiently. Tia grabs Sam's leg and was holding them both up but then Mikaela started to wiggle which made it hard for Tia to hold on to both Sam and Optimus.

And then Tia's grip on Sam slipped and it sent to two younger teens into a freefall.

"NO!" Tia screamed as she jumped after them only for her cry to be echoed by Optimus as he swung his feet down to try and catch the teens and Tia.

The teens hit Optimus's foot slightly before Tia, who groan as she jarred her injured back, but she stayed on his foot, whereas Sam and Mikaela just rolled straight off his foot. Tia painfully got up and was about to jump again when she saw Bee's alt mode speeding towards them before he transformed mid jump and he catches Sam and Mikaela, before he landed on his back and skidded across the ground.

Optimus seeing Tia balanced on his foot quickly but gently lifted his foot up and held out a hand for Tia to climb onto. He then brought his hand back to his shoulder where Tia slowly crawled over to it and sat holding onto his shoulder strut.

Tia tries to ignore the pain she is in, but she lets out a quiet groan which Optimus hears and he looks at her out the corner of his optics as a protective/possessive feeling enters his spark, which he squashes down quickly. Tia slowly rises to a crouch on Optimus's shoulder as a harpoon is fired from a helicopter starts at Bumblebee.

"No" Tia mumbles as more harpoons are fired at the young Autobot and a determined look enters her eyes and a battered Luke lands with a stumble in front of Simmons and the teens.

Optimus turns his head to look at Tia as a proud feeling flashes through him as he sees the battered state of the slightly older male. But that quickly changes onto a feeling of helplessness as one of his men is being frozen alive by the humans.

"Well, well if it isn't Bolt's friends and ally. It is a shame that she has left you, like the coward she is. I would just love to see the look on her face." Tia and Optimus, as well as the other Autobots hear Luke say to Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee.

Tia's grip tightens on Optimus's shoulder strut as she sees her enemy torment, what she sees as family. A low growl escapes her throat as Luke casts a freezing spell on Bee to help the humans. Sam and Mikaela see the spell and fight out of the grip of the sector seven agents and the rush to the ones freezing Bee and ram into them causing them to drop the liquid nitrogen.

Luke not impressed at all orders more agents to hold them as Simmons steps forward. But Optimus sees the look on Tia face and was just about to grab her when she jumps up off his shoulder and goes flying high into the sky and out of the leaders sight.

Tia quickly spins and goes flying down towards the ground at a break neck pace and she holds Mjolnir in front of her as she crashes into the ground in front of Bee and just behind the restrain teens. Dust and debris fly everywhere and free agents aim their weapons at the cloud of dust. Luke doesn't even get to turn round as a huge bolt of lightning flies out of the cloud and hits him away from the teens.

The dust quickly clears and everyone, including the Autobots, sees a seething Tia crouching in a protective stance, with Mjolnir spin in her left arm. Thunder rumbles from the sky as a massive storm cloud forms around them and a lightning strike hits her and the electricity flows around her like water and it seeps into her cloak making it almost come alive as it cracked angrily.

"Let the children and Bumblebee go." Tia orders as hit doges a round of bullets mixed with a couple of spells that Luke sent towards her.

"Tia, turn yourself in and we may consider your offer." Simmons says to the enraged female, trying to calm the situation down slightly.

Tia seems to calm down slightly and stands out of her crouched position while looking at Simmons, saying "You see Simmons, due to my last encounter with S-7 and Luke here I don't trust as easily as I used to."

But as she was saying this she didn't see Luke crouch behind her and that he was getting ready to jump on her. Mikaela was watching the older women with an awed look on her face when she saw the older male jump from behind her.

"Tia, Watch out!"

But Mikaela's cry was too late as by the time Tia turned round, Luke had already grabbed her around her waist and forced her onto the ground. Tia not liking being pinned down by Luke starts to buck and wiggle under him, to try and dislodge him.

But Tia sudden stops when she hears a slightly moan of pleasure coming from the male pinning her down. With a shocked look on her face she leans up ad gazes at Luke's lips. Luke seeing this grins in satisfaction and glances quickly underneath the bridge and gives a smug smirk in that direction, before he starts to lean down towards Tia.

Meanwhile with Optimus he is shocked at what he sees going on between Tia and Luke. At when Luke pinned Tia a deep growl came from Optimus's chest as the possessive feeling came back in force at seeing Tia pinned underneath an unknown male. But that quickly changes into despair when he sees her lean up slightly and the feeling of despair quickly escalates into jealous anger when he sees the smug smirk sent his way.

Tia was just an inch away from Luke's lips when she sees the look he sent in the direction of the Autobots before he starts to lean down towards her. That's when she strikes, she quickly smashes her head towards his, her forehead hitting his already broken nose, and she then flips then over before she completely escapes his grip. With that done she turns towards Simmons just to get a bullet to hit her already injured shoulder which sends her onto the knees in agony.

Optimus wants to look away from the scene of Tia and Luke but just as there about to kiss he sees Tia head butt Luke and slips out of his grip. **'That's my girl.' **He thinks to his self as the jealous feeling turns into a proud one. But as quickly as that change it changed into one of worry as he sees Tia get shot.

Three toned S-7 agents grab her and drag her towards Simmons, who says "Put her with her criminal friends and make sure that the hammer is far away from her."

With that said the men drag her to the car where she looks up at the Autobots and into the shining blue optics of Optimus Prime. She then quickly glances down to the ground where she can see the glasses as well as to Mjolnir who is innocently lying just in front of Bumblebee. But her head is then shoved into the van where she can see a distort Sam and Mikaela.

"Don't worry guys, we're safe." **'For now.'**

As the convoy of S-7 leaves the water duct Jazz does a quick scan of the area before he transforms and orders the others

"Stay here, while I check it out."

With that said he flips down to be under the bridge and the swings on the foundations to speak to the subdued Prime.

"What's the plan Optimus?"

Optimus swings further into the foundations before he answers "Let them leave."

"But what about Bumblebee and Tia."

A look of sadness flashes over the Prime's face before he muttered to the lieutenant "There is no way to free Tia or Bumblebee without harming the humans, so let them leave."

With that said her drops down to the ground and walks over to the glasses and gently picks them up, before he walks over to Mjolnir and picks it up as well but he is slightly confused as the weapon gives off a slight glow before turning to the original silver-grey colour.

Optimus hears the other Autobots join him in the ground as he gazes at the direction of which Tia and Bumblebee went. Ironhide walks up and places his hand on the Prime's shoulder.

"Don't worry Optimus, we'll get them back."

Optimus doesn't say anything but does nod his head at what his weapon specialist said. '**Don't worry Tia, well get you and Bumblebee back, I swear on my spark.'**

A/n: Please read and review. I will update as soon as I can.


	10. Revolations and New Dangers

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

Tia was slowly coming round when the trio was transferred from the vehicle convoy onto a helicopter, with three other passengers. She groaned in pain as she was jarred and jolted as the helicopter took off and started fly across US airspace.

One of the other passengers, the only female, suddenly looks at her with worry in her eyes as she asks the trio "What did they get you for?"

Sam glances at Tia, who is fully conscience now and is in little pain, and when she nods he replies to the blond, "Bought a car, which turned into a giant robot. Who knew?"

At the looks of disbelief on the others faces Tia laughs and says "Well I met, said giant robot as well as being the only Demi-God Daughter of Thor."

"Thor as in the Asgardian God of Thunder. Oh and I'm Glenn." An excited man says.

Tia and the blond share a glance before chuckling.

"I'm Maggie and this is John Keller, Sectary of Defence." Maggie says as John nods.

"Nice to meet you Maggie, Sir. I'm Tia Bello, this is Sam Witwicky and this is Mikaela Banes. And to answer your question Glenn, yes that Thor."

Mikaela and Sam nod as the other passengers look at them and all of them fall into a semi comforting silence, when Tia looks out of the window and feels a strange and powerful presence heading towards them.

But what Tia didn't know was that, it was getting closer to them they were heading towards it and the Autobots where unknowingly right behind her.

With Optimus and the Autobots they stop outside an old museum and the transform after scanning the area for Decepticons and humans alike. When Optimus transformed he had Mjolnir and the glasses carefully held in is hand.

As the other Autobots transformed, Optimus looks sadly at Mjolnir then as a determined look enters his optics, he looks at the old scratched glasses and takes an intake of breath.

"Please, let this work," He murmurs as his Autobots surround him.

Jazz, who was walking and flipping on the roof of the museum, says to his commander "Fire it, Optimus."

Two blue lasers shoot from Optimus's eyes, just like when he was showing the trio of humans the hologram of Megatron and the war, and hit both lenses of the glasses. A spectrum of light refracts from the glasses and it forms an almost cube like diagram of the Earth and in one part of the land masses shown in the pictures, was a steady beating dot.

"The coordinates from the glasses pinpoint the All Sparks location to be 250 miles from here."

With that said Optimus ends the lasers as Ratchet turns slightly and starts to sniff the air.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilise."

Ironhide turns the same way and mutters the group "They must know it's here as well."

But Jazz, as stubborn as always, shouts "What about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment. And what about Tia, you heard her story we can't let it happen again."

Optimus argues with a heavy spark "They'll die in vain if we don't complete our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier; this is what he would want… And Tia can protect herself" **'I Hope.' **

Ironhide walks up beside his leader and askes "why do we fight to protect the humans. There are a violent and primitive race; the young femme is proof of this."

Optimus flinches at the mention of what happen to Tia but replies "Where we so different? They're a young species, who have much to learn, but I have seen goodness in them." **'Tia you are proof of this as well.**' "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. There is only one way for use to win this war and you all know what it is. We must destroy the cube, but if all else fails I will united the cube with my spark."

Ratchet turns quickly to his Commander "That's suicide, the Cube is raw power it will destroy all three of you."

Optimus turn to his CMO "A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet, we can't let the humans pay for our mistakes. And three Ratchet?"

"Yes, the All Spark, You and Tia."

Pain flashes across Optimus's optics "Tia would understand. It has been an honour serving with you all. Autobots Roll Out!"

Jazz spins and shouts "We're rolling!" as the Autobots follow the Prime in the direction of the Cube.

Tia slow climbed out of an SUV, following Sam and Mikaela as they walked to the edge of Hoover Dam to look down it. But more S-7 agents herded us to the main builder and just as they were about to pass some Army Rangers, Simmons walking in front of them with Luke standing like a loyal dog behind him.

Tia snarls at them and storms past them and shouts over her shoulder "You should be careful of whose company you keep Simmons. Once a traitor always on isn't that right Luke."

She ignores the glare at her back as she dismisses the conversation between Sam and Simmons as she walks to the Rangers, and stands in front of their Captain.

"Tia Bello Demi-God daughter of Thor." She says while holding out her hand.

"W…Will Lennox, nice to meet you and thank you."

The rest of the soldiers look at the woman in awe as she looks at the Captain with a confused look on her face.

Will seeing this says "On the 5th December last year you saved a woman and her children from a drunken driver. That was my wife Sarah and daughter Annabelle."

At this Tia smiles and pats his shoulder with a smile on her face, but the moment is ruined as a spell goes flying and hits Tia's already injured back and makes her fly into the wall pf the builder and she creates a hole in the wall.

With a pained groan Tia slowly crawls out of the hole to see Luke disappear in a flash of green smoke. The Agents were panicking slightly as she stumbles to her feet just to hear Will whistle loudly to get their attention.

Seeing she is alive everyone walks/limps into the building, with Simmons leading the way.

"Alright here is the situation all of you have had contact with NBE's, some more than others."

One soldier who Tia learned was called Epps asks "NBE's?"

Simmons without pauses snaps "Non-Biological Extra-terrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms."

Tia turns to Epps and mutters "Don't worry he's just an asshole."

Simmons hears her and turns to face her but pales as he sees her evil smirk, she was sending his way.

Stuttering slightly Simmons says "What your about to see is completely classified."

The trio and the soldiers enter the room just to see a 35-40 foot silver, evil looking robot frozen in the middle. Tia stumbles slightly as she looks and Megatron and a red light flashed across his glazed over optics.

Tia snaps out of her shock and hears the last part of Simmons explanation to Sam about his grandfather. As she turns to the rest of the rest of the group she doesn't see Megatron move slightly towards her.

John Keller then turns to Simmons "And you didn't think that the United States military may have needed to know that you were housing a giant hostile alien robot frozen in your basement."

Tom Banacheck then snaps "Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security."

But John snaps back "We you got one now."

Will then askes "So why here, why Earth?"

Sam then turns to me and I nod at him and then he says "The Allspark."

Epps then says "Allspark? What is that?"

Tia clears her throat and says "Well, the Autobots and Decepticons, they came to Earth looking for this cube like thing. Mr NBE here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him. He is the bringer of death and destruction and he wants to turn Earths primitive technology to take over the universe. That's there plan."

Simmons turns "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, wait … You know where it is don't you?"

Simmons and Banacheck glance at each and Simmons says "Follow me."

A/n: Please read and review. I will update as soon as I can.


	11. Hoover Dam and Meeting Heroes

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

Tia and the rest of the group followed Simmons as he lead them down another long and gloomy corridor. Sam and Michaela were nervously walking side by side as the laced at a seemingly calm Tia. As Tia was was walking she was making the corridors in her mind in case of an emergency when she was gently elbowed in the ribs by Lennox.

"Hey you okay? I mean getting thrown into a wall has got to hurt."

Tia laughs slightly and says " Thanks and I'm fine but you would be surprised at how often it happens."

At the shocked look on the Captain's face made her laugh as the reached the end on the ominous corrode they were being lead down.

"You all are about to see our crown jewel." Simmons smugly says to the group and they walk into a huge cave type bunker and in the centre of it was a huge metallic cube with outer worldly inscriptions draw all around it. Tia looks at Sam and Michaela from the corner of her eyes and when their eyes met hers she nods slightly.

Banacheck then starts to speak "Carbon dating puts the here around 10,000 BC." As he was speaking he was leading the group into the cubes glass observatory, before he carries on " The first seven did not fin it until the year 1913. They knew it was of an unknown origin possibly alien due the the markings you've seen on the cube. The inscriptions match those that are on NBE1."

Simmons, who Tia thinks missed the attention, then takes over, "President Hoover the had the dam built completely around it, with four football fields of thick, sold concrete. A perfect, sure fire way to hide the energy from being picked up by any outside sources, alien or other wise."

It was silent for a few moments as everyone took in the information that was given to them rather bluntly. but the Maggie moved towards the front of the group with a determined look flashing across her eyes.

"When you said energy, what kind of energy were you meaning?" She questioned/demanded from Simmons.

Simmons looked slightly shocked before he says "Good question," and storms off in a different direction but Banacheck following after him.

Everyone else looked at everyone else before looking at Tia and Lennox who just looked at each other, then they shrugged before following the two seemingly crazy S7 agents. They all caught up with the agents as they were stood outside a vault type door.

As they neared the the vault Simmons turns to a guard and nods, the guard then opened the heavy vault door. In the centre on the room was a small glass cube that head a bluish tint in the scratched glass.

Simons then takes a step inside the vault before saying over his shoulder "Please step inside. They have to lock us in."

Everyone shares an uneasy glance before the walk into behind Simons and start to surround the box. but Epps and Glenn are they last two in the vault and they both see three claw marks in the metal wall.

Epps exclaims "What's this Freddy Kruger or something been locked in 'ere?"

Glenn then starts to get really excited " Ahh, no, man Freddy Kruger had four blades not three. That's the wolverine!? Right?"

Simmons just replies " Very Funny," before he sneers " anybody have any mechanical or electronic devices? Phones? Car Keys?"

Glenn still mired at Simmons remark slowly gets his silver, slightly battered phone, "I got my phone," he says before throwing it to Simmons who very nearly drops it.

Tia who was stood in-between Simmons and Epps throws an uneasy look at Simmons as he mutters to everyone "Nokia's are real nasty. Yu have to respect the Japanese. They know the ways of the Samurai."

Maggie then mutters to Keller" Nokia's are from Finland."

But Keller just shh's her and replies "He's a little bit strange."

Tia over hers this and scoffs under her breathe, while getting a laugh from Epps, "More like bag of cats crazy."

Simmons either chooses to ignore the comment or doesn't hear it as he starts to explain what he is about to do, with the phone he just opened and but in the middle of the box, before securely closing it.

"We are able to take the radiation the cube gives ff and funnel it into this box."

A bright blue light flashes and everyone bar from Tia has to cover their eyes for a second before the light goes and way and a quite electronic whirring is hear from the box and then everyone hears Tia's breathe as it got caught in her throat.

Everyone looked at the phone to seem it no longer there, but a tiny spidery robot in its place. the robot had ruby red eyes which seemed to flash a darker red and it looks at Tia before it lets its weapons out and starts to shoot the box, directly at Tia.

Simmons then laughs "Mean little sucker ain't he. Like a teeny tiny Engerizer bunny for hell."

The robot carries on shooting at Tia who look uninterested t its obvious vendetta against her. Simmons then starts to look slightly worried and the box's glass sides to to shatter and break slightly.

"It's breaking the box." he says before he re grabs the remote and another light flashes but this is white and everyone, even Tia, looks away. but they all look away for different reasons, Tia before she didn't what to see it die, and everyone else before the light hurt their eyes.

Meanwhile Frenzy is scattering about in the cube's cabin and as he gets under the cube a blue light flashes and hits him and once the light has gone he stands at his normal hight with a new body which looked identical to his original on.

He then quickly runs to the control room and turns all of the generators that are controlling the temperature chambers, which keep Megatron in stasis. Alarms start to sound before Frenzy smash the screen so that the engineers can't undo annoys the changes.

But as he was doing this outside the Dam a F22 fighter jet with black designs covering it swoops up into the sky before it quickly plummets in the ground. Jus as it was about to hit the ground it transforms in to a menacing looking root with huge wings and double jointed knees. He looks around and he lets off a few missile at some generator outside the dam, which are the primary and backup generators to Megatron's holding area.

He was just about to set off another round of missile as three green spells fly past his helm and hit the remaining generators. He turns his helm and his optic find Luke flying and smirking at him before he again disappearing in a flash of toxic green smoke.

Back with Tia and the rest everyone else they were just about to start arguing with each other as an earth shattering earthquake, rumbles threw the facility. As Simmons and Banacheck regain the footing, they both run to the opposite wall and make to grab the radio on the wall.

Simmons gets there first and shouts down the radio "What happened? What was that?"

But just before Simmons got a reply Keller turns round and says to everyone, while looking at Tia and Lennox again, "Ladies and gentlemen, they know the cube is here."

All Simmons as got as a reply as static before Banacheck grabs the remote and demands down the radio "Banacheck, what's going on."

"_Well, Sir. NBE One hanger has lost all power and the secondary generators are blown as well. As for the back up generators well they are just not going to cut it."_

Lennox when he hears this suddenly shouts "Do you have an arms room?"

Simmons nods and then he runs out of the vault with the soldiers right behind him and everyone else jogging in their wake.

As everyone got in the room Tia's battle instincts took over as she raced to the wall with all of the weapons on it.

Simmons then shouted to the group " Sabre rounds on the table."

Ti then takes multiple sabre round ammo clips and tucks them into every pocket she could find. She then tuns to Mikaela and Sam and see that they are starting to panic with what is happening around them.

"Hey, calm down guys. Everything will be fine, we just have to contact…"

Tia was cut off as a new group of S7 solders come bursting in and they grab Tia by her arms and start to drag her out of the room.

"Hey, what the hell? Let me go."

The soliders didn't listen and everyone else in the room was speechless at what they were witnessing, apart from Simmons who had an evil smirk on his face.

Just as Tia was about to get out of ear shot she shouts to Sam "Get Bumblebee out of here and get back to Optimus and the others."

"But… She's right we need Bumblebee take us to him.'

"What you want to listen to that freak. Anyway the Camaro well that's classified."

Tia then shakes her head as she walks back to the table that is holding all of the ammo. Lennox looks at her, from the corner of his eye as Sam carries on arguing with Simmons about freeing Bumblebee.

Tia then clenches her hands as Simmons gets in Sam's face while saying that Bumblebee was a big of threat as Megatron.

But before she could do anything, Lennox suddenly spins and slams Simmons into the side of a black army SUV, with the the rest of his unit and S7 looking on is shocked silence.

"Take them to the car."

As Lennox finishes speaking the rest of the room suddenly acts, with the S7 agents dressed in black start to attack the USAF in their army combats. Tia suddenly rolls around the floor and pistol whips a S7 agents that was trying to sneak up behind Lennox.

Lennox turns his head slightly to smirk at Tia and aim his pistol at her and she freezes, but then she senses someone behind her and leans to the left so the agent behind her sees Lennox aiming his gun at him.

The agent behind Tia suddenly stops and looks scared, Tia turns round to look at him and she has a look of pity in her eyes as she sees how young the agent is. Once everyone has a gun aimed at them, Simmons looks around as John Keller exclaims in shock at what was happening in front of him.

"Un hand me Solider."

Lennox doesn't reply but he does place his pistol at Simmons chest.

"We are in the middle of a alien war and your going to shoot me?"

"Well none of us asked to be hear did we." Lennox says with everyone nodding in agreement.

"I'm ordering you to stand down under S7 jurisdiction…"

Epps then suddenly buts in by saying "S7 don't exist."

Lennox nods and then he says " Yeah and we don't take orders from people who don't exist."

Tia just leans against the back wall smirking at everyone pretending to not carry what happens to Simmons but in reality she is sending electrical pulses through the building in search for Bumblebee as well as keeping and eye on Megatron.

Keller then turns to Simmons and says "Simmons."

"Yes,Sir."

"I think you should take them to the car, as long isn't an option for these guys."

Simmons turns to Lennox and says " You want to but the face of the world in the kid's Camaro. Okay thats cool."

Lennox the lets Simmons up but before he could do anything else, Tia kicks off the wall and quickly runs out of the room as she has found Bumblebee.

Everyone else looks at each other before they follow Simmons out of the room and down a separate dark corridor.

Meanwhile Tia was nearly flying down the corridors as she hates Bumblebee's signal. She runs past a huge metal door that has technical, pained wins coming from with in. She slides to a stop and turns round only to bump into Bee's holoform which has singed clothing, hair stuck up everywhere and winces overtime there is a whirring whine.

"Bee! What are they doing to you?!"

"They are ….Electrocuting me, as…. As well as freezing me."

Tia goes red with fury. "Are you in that room?"

Bee nods and as the pair of them hear footsteps, Tia turns to the door while her hands get charged up, but Bee's holoform flickers and disappears. Once all the blue sparks settle Tia places both of her hands on the door and it quickly starts to melt off its hinges. Then just as the rest of the group round the corner, Tia lifts her legs and send a powerful kick to the now weakened door and it goes flying into the room and it hits the opposite wall.

Everyone in the room turns around and the people that are freezing Bee aim their Nitrogen guns at her but before they can shoot or freeze her, Banacheck and Simmons storm in at the order the agents and scientist to lower there weapons.

Tia turns and slowly walks to to Bee's shaking frame, with Sam cautiously following her. Tia gently places her hand on Bee's frame and slowly extracts the left over electricity in his frame.

Sam talks quietly to Bee, like to a wounded animal, but he is glad to see Bee slowly relax, as the threats have gone and Tia taking away his pain.

Tia then steps back and walks towards Lennox and Epps as Sam as "You're okay right? They didn't hurt you right?"

Bee doesn't reply but he charges his left cannon and aims it at the S7 soldiers that have guns in their hands.

Tia walks forward as Sam says"Easy their cool they aren't going to hurt you."

"Bee they aren't going to hurt you but we, all of us are going to take you to the All-spark… Yes Bee it is here and the Decepitcons are here and Megatron is defrosting. So we need to move like now."

Bee disarms the cannon and stands up and nods to Tia as they leave the now destroyed lab.

A/n: Please read and review. I will update as soon as I can.


	12. Transformations and Questions

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Michaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

There is multiple S7 agents and scientists running around as Tia, the soldiers and Bee rush to the Allspark chamber with Sam, Michaela and some S7 agents following them. As they where getting closer and closer to the cube everyone could see the energy sparking around Tia as she runs at the same pace as Bee. Bee glances down to Tia and he sees the sparks flying round her and he stores it in his memory banks so Ratchet could analysis it later, but Bee did a quick scan on her to make sure her vitals weren't in danger of overloading.

As the got closer to the cube Tia finally takes in the magnitude of the cube compared to Bee's height. '_Wow its taller than Optimus and Megatron. How in Odin's name are we going to move it.'_ Tia looks around as sees the confused faces of Lennox and Epps staring at her.

"What? Is something on me?" Tia askes with a confused look on her face.

"No but what do you mean Odin's name?" Epps ask.

Tia then starts to blush and she mumbles, "It's a saying from Asguard."

But before the conversation could continue Bee steps closer to the cube and starts to click and chirp at it as he slowly reaches up and grabs hold of the lower corner of the cube. Tia turns as she hears a low hum, the kind of hum that electricity gives off, come from the cube and before she registers what she is doing she jumps up the scaffolding and grabs hold of the cube as well.

Bee was just about to chirp at her in alarm but he sees she isn't harmed and that her eyes are glowing similar to an Autobot's optic.

Tia who is now touching the cube suddenly gets a shock from the cube which sends her flying in the air and as everyone gives a shout as the see Tia fly but are shocked when a bolt of light flashes from the cube and hits Tia in the chest. Due to the light everyone covers their eyes/optics and when the opened them again they see Tia standing on the ground but what shocks them is what she looks like.

She is wearing armour that is half Asguardian and half Cybertornian armour but what shocks everyone is that her armour moves with her and they see that her eyes are the same colour as Bee's. But it isn't the only thing that shocks everyone, the other shocking development is that she is only slightly smaller the Bee

Tia shakes her head and looks down herself and sees the new armour and then she gives a loud shout, just as everyone sees the Cube start to condense in Bee's hands. At Tia shout they all turn round and see Tia just as she starts to panic.

"What has happened to me? Why am I half metal!?"

At this point Bee has the cube fully in his and he gives his full attention to Tia and she's that it isn't just armour that is on her.

[**What? Tia why are you a Techno-Organic!?] **Bee quickly buzzes.

"WHAT! What's a Techno-Organic?"

Everyone now looks at a panic stricken Tia. Sam takes a step forward and gently places his hand on Tia shoulder.

"Tia who are you taking to and what's a Techno-Organic."

[**Wait Tia can you understand me?]** Bee asks/ beeps interrupting Sam.

"What Bee is that you? How can I understand you?"

[**I think you can understand me because the cube has turned you into a Techno-Organic which is half Cybertornian being, when it shocked you.] **

Tia takes a big breath and says, " Right no time for me to panic over being turned half Autobot we need to get going."

Bee then plays "Message from Star Fleet Captain. Let's get to it."

Lennox after given Tia another shocked look, steps forward and says, "Right, they are right we are screwed if we stay here. We need to get the cube away from Megatron. Mission City is about 22 miles away, we will sneak the cube out from here and perform an extraction in the city."

Simmons nods his head quickly and says "Good! Right!"

Tia then takes a semi steady step from and says " But we WILL need cover, Bee try and contact Optimus an the others, I'll try my dad as we will need ALL the help we can get."

Lennox then takes over " But we can't make a stand with out the air force."

Keller turns to Simmons " There must be some kind out Radio link."

Simmons like a little child shouts "Yes Short Wave CV."

Tia then walks around and turns to the others and says, " Right lets go. Move Out! Sam I need you and Michaela to go with Bee and get the cube away from here."

"But what about you?"

Tia turns and starts to walk away but turns to them and smirks " Me well I'm getting help."

Then the armour moves and covers her whole body in a shiny silver and blue armour and a face guard, similar to Optimus's snaps before her mouth and she then takes a running start out of the building and shocks everyone and she starts to skate out of the building on two miniature wheels, making her stand a few inches taller than Bee.

Bee transforms and everyone drive out of the building on Tia tail and they all make their way to Mission City.

{Bee keeps going I'll catch up but I need to make a call.}

{Be careful Tia.}

Tia then Turns of he road and heads parallel to the Dam, Bee and the rest watch her as she speeds away.

A few miles down the road the convoy spots a group of vehicles heading towards them and the soldiers where about to arm their guns when they here Sam shout that it is Optimus.

Optimus ad the rest scan the convoy after they see Bee and they slam the breaks on when they see that he has the cube with him.

[Bumblebee well done retrieving the cube but were is Tia] Optimus tells Bee

[Thank you Sir and Tia's fine she just had to go get help and your all in for a shock when you see her.]

But before Optimus and the others could reply they quickly have to stop and multiple flashes of green lights stop them. And they all see after the smoke settles Luke standing in the middle of the freeway with a staff in his hand.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Bolts new friends and no Tia here to see me destroy you. OH well she'll get over it."

Then they see a huge green light flash towards them when Mjolnir suddenly fly's out of Optimus's open window and the see a silver blue blur speed by them.

They all brace for impact when they hear a boom sound a few meters in front of them and when the debris settles they see the new Tia crouched in a crater while Mjolnir aimed at Luke.

[That's Tia but she's a Techno?] Was the message from the Autobots over the public comm.

Bee chuckles and replies [It was the Allspark]

But again before they could speak there was an ear-shattering rumble across the sky and a huge flash of lightening mixed with green crashes half a metre away from Tia. As the dust clears they see two grown men standing in armour similar to what Tia's used to be. Tia then stands and steps behind the men while gently placing her hand on the blond man's shoulder.

"Father, Uncle glad you could help." The Autobots and soldiers where shocked at the statement and before any of the could even respond a green flash heads towards the Asguardian trio but as it was centimetres away from hitting them the flash stops mid air and then disperses into a fine mist and disappears.

The midnight colour man merely sighs and shakes his head and the blond lifts his head back as he nearly cries with belly shaking laughter. Tia on the other hand just has a look of utter shock on her face at what just happens.

Tia walks to the side of the dark hair man and while discreetly motioning for the Autobots and soldiers to move on ahead of them. The Autobots, especially Optimus, were reluctant to leave Tia but they were spurred into action as they saw Barricade and Bonecrusher speeding there way from down the semi busy high way.

Optimus transforms once he sees that Bonecrusher was endangering humans and meets him half way before crashing and falling off on the over pass and onto the construction part of the over pass.

Tia starts to chuckle not knowing what was happening with Optimus and the rest of the Autobots as she was too busy keeping her eyes/optics on Luke, who had a gobsmacked look on his face.

"Really Luke, not only do you attack your own father but the GOD of MAGIC and your teacher, I must have hit your head harder than I thought I did."

Thor's laugh subsides and pats his daughter on the leg, not surprised with her new looks, and says proudly "That's my girl."

But the father/daughter moment was ruined by crazed laughter; they turn round and see Luke firing more magic at this father Loki.

"I am more powerful than that my WEAK father."

But as Luke was saying this Loki just walked up to him and hit him back with the end of his staff. Luke sees that he isn't going to win spins on his knees and stands in one motion and says, "You have not seen the last of me."

And he throws something on the ground and dark green smoke rises up and surrounds him and after the smoke subsides it just reveals two green footprints where Luke once stood.

Loki and Thor turn to Tia and she says while bending her knees " Thanks Dad, Uncle but I think we can take it from here. Asguard needs its King and Prince,"

Both Gods turn nod there heads to her and pat her leg and Loki disappears in a swirl of green light as Thor turns back to his only daughter.

"Once the battle has finished, call me as I want to welcome these Autobots to Earth as well as thank them for saving you."

Tia chuckles as she says "Sure Dad, see you soon."

As Thor flashes off in a lightning strike Tia turns and run/skates towards Mission City to save the world.

Again.

But not alone.

As she has here new alien friends that are going to be watching her back and she theirs, as they try to defend their new homes.

A/n: Please read and review. I will update as soon as I can.


	13. Spies and Cities

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

Lennox and the others where just entering Mission City and he saw an old pawnshop and in the window was a pair of really old radios. Seeing this he signals the driver to stop and the rest of the convoy stopped behind them.

"Right team search the perimeter and get the civilians out of here ASAP. You two stick with the Autobots and DON'T leave their sight." As he was saying this he sent a pointed glance at the teens.

With that said he runs of the shop, leaving Epps to work out the evacuation with the rest of the team.

10 minutes later Lennox comes running out of the shop and over to Epps, who turns round when the solider he was talking to nods to the Captain. Lennox doesn't give Epps the time to speak as he shove to ancient radios into his arms and climbs into the army vehicle and signals the rest of the team to gear their gear and move out.

"Wh…What am I meant to do with these … Things?"

"Well use them that's the only thing we have to signal and guide the air support."

Epps shakes his head at his Captain and clambers in to the vehicle as the silver solstice (Jazz) flashes its headlights signalling that they were all ready. He gets the radio up and running and then looks at Lennox who nods at his to start signalling any aircraft over the city.

"Is there any aircraft flying over the city. This is radio shack dinosaurs, man. I'm only going to get twenty, possibly thirty miles out of this crap. I repeat are there any Aircraft orbiting the city."

Just as Epps turned to complain to Lennox over the equipment he had to use, a F-22 fighter plane flew overhead. Seeing this the Captain signal everyone to stop and get out and clear the area as soon as possible. He then turned to Epps as the solider got out of the vehicle and again tried to signal the plane. Lennox spins to double-check where the two teens where and throws down a flare to signal the plane.

"F-22 do you copy?"

As all this was happening the plane did a 360 spin and the starts to fly in between the skyscrapers of the city towards the group. Seeing this Ironhide starts his transformation sequence to warn the other Autobots and the humans.

"IT'S STARSCREAM! Take Cover!" Ironhide screams to the others while the civilians around the city scream in terror at GMC transformer.

Starscream seeing his cover had just been blown fires two missiles at the Autobots, not caring about the civilians in the area.

Ironhide sees the immediate threats shouts " Run. Take Cover. Bumblebee."

Bee then kicks the teens out and transforms with moving towards the older bot. the both pick up an abandoned trunk that is in front of them. While they were doing this Lennox sees what's happening and shouts at everyone to move and get out of the way.

BOOOMM!

The truck that Be and Ironhide used exploded with the combine force of both missies and it sends them both flying in opposite directions, while the shock of the explosion flings all of the present humans a couple of feet back and the land roughly on the now destroyed tarmac.

Meanwhile with Optimus he is trying to not think about Tia and the danger she is more than likely in as he is speeding after his Autobots to try and make sure the Allspark stays out of Megatron's rusted claws.

He is a few miles out of the city and he sees the explosion which makes him go into overdrive, as it is obvious that his Autobots where there and they will need his help to survive this battle which he knows is very near.

Tia is skating towards the city when all of a sudden she hears the sound of grinding metal and an agonizing scream. Thinking that it is one of the Autobots in need of help she sprints towards the noise.

But when she gets there she is shocked to see that it is Barricade that is screaming, in agony with Frenzy cowering behind his pained body. And what is more surprising and shocking is that it is a huge, black helicopter decepticon (Blackout) is mercilessly attacking the cop car and a smaller, silver one, which looks like a scorpion (Scorponok) is trying to get to Frenzy, but Barricade is protecting the little bot by taking all over the hits.

"You traitor. Why did you not attack the Autoscum when you had the chance? Now they have the All Spark." Blackout was shouting as he was clawing at Barricades armour, "never mind, I always knew you where a spy, were you giving the Prime Intel…"

"Hey!"

But Blackout was cut off as Tia stepped out and flung Mjolnir at the decepticon, but as he turned the hammer hit him, right in the face and made him slam into the ground just next to the over pass.

As Scorponok turned and stopped trying to attack Frenzy, Barricade who was in a state of shock that an Autobot/Former human would help him, shoot him right above the spark and it sent him over to Blackout, and he attached himself to the back of the helicopter transformer, to let his self repair systems repair the damage of the shot.

Blackout seeing that he was now outnumbered and outmatched turned and fled towards the city so he could help his master get the cube.

Tia was ignored by Barricade, as she walked by him to get Mjolnir, as he turned to check on Frenzy to make sure he was still functioning. After that Barricade turned to Tia and got a good look at what the All Spark did to the Demi-god (or human in his mind.)

"Why?"

Tia shocked that she was attacked turned to see Barricade aiming his blaster at her and Frenzy was stood cautiously behind him.

"Why What?"

"Why would an Autobot help a decepticon? Especially you who I attacked yesterday?"

"As you know I haven't been an Autobot very long but I know that know one deserves to be attack by there own team mate, especially when they don't know all of the facts. Now can you please explain why you were attacked and can you please but the blaster down I won't hurt you. Or the bot behind you."

Barricade looks weary but as Frenzy places a claw on his lower ped his sighs and lowers the blaster.

"Thank you for saving us and this is Frenzy and the reason we were attacked is that we don't attack the innocent, we really only attack when we are fired on. As we have an honour which now seems very rare in Decepticon, but was once main factor for us. And Starscream ordered us to fire on you back on the road before Bonecrusher was attacked by Prime. But as you didn't attack us we hesitated and Starscream ordered us to be terminated as we didn't follow his order."

Tia was shocked at the answer and it showed in her optics and Barricade laughs slightly.

"Yeah, the Decepticons used to only go after the corrupt to try and save Cybertron but Megatron changed and we don't know why, he started attacking and obsessing over Prime and his Autobots. About how they were destroying everything and that he needs the Allspark to end the Autobots."

Tia stepped forward and ignores the tensing of the mech's frame and gently places her servo on his shoulder and asks " Did you give info to the Autobots?"

Barricade nods his head slightly " Yes, I did but only three of the Autobots knew it was me. They were Prime; SIC Jazz and the TIC Prowl. I think the other knew me by my signal but have never worked out it was me."

Tia sighs and starts to walk away back to the city and says over her shoulder " I won't judge but the is always time for a spy to come out of the wood work and help his team, to win and save them. We could use your help to stop the Decepticons and use Frenzy's help to signal the human air force."

Frenzy steps towards Tia as she turns to look them in the optics " Mmyyy brother Rrrumble has blllockked the sigggnal. I think cann get through I but iiiit will take tiiime."

(My brother Rumble has blocked the signal. I think I can get through it but it will take time.)

Tia smiles and kneels near Frenzy "Any help you can give will help save lives so do what you can please. The both of you. If your worried about the other Autobots I will stop them and Prime and Jazz will help as well."

With that said she spins and races of towards the fire fight in the city with a police car following her, with a minibot inside trying to unblock the signal.

Back in the city everyone was slowly coming round, with his or her heads/helms ringing due to the explosion. When they opened their eyes they saw everyone else squinting due to the light and the ash that is settling down from the explosion. Sam turns to his left and sees Michaela shaking her head slightly to try and reduce the ringing in her head. He slow edges his hand forward and grabs her hand as she turns her head looking round at the destruction around them.

Lennox and his team weren't in much better of a condition as he sits up and leans against part of the road which has been raised up, Epps quickly joins his to see if his Capitan is hurt.

"What the hell was that? Why they shooting at us?" Lennox snaps at his Sargent.

"F-22 pilots will never fly below building. That ain't human. And it ain't friendly."

But before they could continue the argument a shot was heard and it his just behind Lennox and Epps. They spin round and see a tank crushing people cars and firing upon them. The duck just in time to miss getting his and this kicks Ironhide to get into gear and fire upon the tank.

While Lennox and his team was in the firing line, Sam heard a pained mechanical whine and turned to see Bumblebee crawling towards him, but he see that bee is missing his legs from below the knee.

"Bee get up, Bumblebee. You have to get up."

Pained Whine.

"RATCHET! Back up give him space."

Sam said the latter part to Jazz who inched forward to see if Bee was okay. Jazz backed up online to do a quick U-Turn and headed toward the tank whom had decided to fire upon him.

As Sam and Michaela help Bee Lennox, his team and the Autobots are fire upon the tank (Devastator) when Jazz spend past, transformed and landed on the tank's main gun and snaps it into a different direction from the humans.

"Come here you Decepticon punk."

But as Jazz said this the tank transformed grabbed him and through him into an alley in front of him and he landed with a pained grunt.

Ironhide fires a shot while jumping over a hysterical woman and the shoot lands in Devastator's chest and causes him to fall on his back knocked out. Hut the he hits the ground and the soldiers start to relax a loud ferocious growl echo through a side street behind the knocked out Decepticon.

Ratchet being the closest sees it is Megatron and starts to panic a bit as there are still humans running around under there feet.

"It's Megatron. Quick Fall back."

Jazz then quickly sprints out of the alley and raises his shield/ gun and fires upon the tyrant but he block a shot to his chest with his shield but it send him flying back due to the power behind the shot.

As Jazz struggled to get his peds under his feet a sickly green light flashes to his left and a shoot hits him in the knee joint and it collapses under him. Turning his helm to the left he sees Luke standing there in Asguardian armour with Megatron looking at the Demi-god with optics full of curiosity and distain.

Jazz again tries to get back up when Megatron fires his thrust and flies towards him and grabs the much shorter mech with his left ped and flies up into the air looking for a high advantage point. But what both Megatron and Jazz don't notice is that Megatron has just given his position away to both Tia and Optimus and the both start to converge on the same spot.

Megatron lands on an old, sturdy looking and looks down at the struggling Autobot in his servo, only to get shot in the face with a well placed and well timed shot from Jazz. Said Autobot continued to fire upon Megatron, unknowingly distracting Megatron for Tia to get into position.

Jazz was lifted to Megatron's optic level and shouts "You want a piece of me! You want a piece!"

Megatron snaps while starting to pull at Jazz "No! I want two."

Just as Jazz let out an agonised scream, Megatron with Mjolnir and it causes him to drop Jazz and he turns to see Tia in a battle stance with her arm held out and he gets hit by Mjolnir again as it flies back to its master, ready to get back to fighting for and protecting Earth.

A/n: Please read and review. I will update as soon as I can. Sorry have took a while I wanted to find way for Barricade and Frenzy to be good. Also sorry if they seem out of character.


	14. A Battle and a New Beginning

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

"YOU!" Megatron yells at Tia as he stumbles onto his peds, but before he could do anything else he is knocked back down as two bullets hit him in the chest plates.

He snaps his head back to Tia to just in time to see Optimus run in front of Tia shielding her from view.

"Tia go help Jazz." Optimus ordered.

"But."

"No buts. Go help Jazz. That's an order."

Tia looks at him and he sees a flash of hurt in her optics, and guilt is felt in his spark. But before he could say anything else she nods once and skates off in the direction of Jazz.

"Prime!"

"Megatron!"

Megatron jumps off the building and partly transforms into his alt mode before flying towards Optimus. Seeing this prime shuffles on his peds and just as Megatron was going to fly over his he jumps and grabs hold of the wings sending them both spinning wildly into the skyscrapers. As they crash through one of the building Megatron makes Optimus loose his hold on him but it sends them both crashing to the ground painfully. Megatron climbs to is knees and starts to load his gun as Optimus stands and spins while firing two shots at Megatron both hit the target and it causes Megaton to loose balance but he quickly recovers and fires a single shot at Optimus which sends him flying back and crashes to a building before falling to the ground, with a loud groan of pain.

"Jazz!"

Tia screams as she skates round a tight corner, nearly losing it on the debris from Megatron's arrival. She spots Jazz on the ground with energon leaking out of his chest and rushes towards him; she slides baseball style on her knees and skids to a stop at Jazz shoulder. She drops Mjolnir on the ground and places her servos on Jazz chest, where she could see his main energon line had been torn open.

Energon starts to pour down her face as she sees the light in Jazz's optics start to grow dimmer, due to energon lose. Jazz's servo slowly lifts up and is placed on Tia's check.

"Hey Darlin' what you cryin' ova?"

"J…Jazz I… I don't know what to do…"

"Ssshhh. I'll be fine Darlin'. Megatron ain't about to kill me"

But before anything else could be said Jazz starts to convulse and his optics shut.

"JAZZ!"

Everyone on the battlefield, including Megatron and Optimus, stop at the gut retching scream. The Autobots stop in horror at what the scream meant, while the Decepticons looked on in glee. And then suddenly a loud roar of a hurricane makes all of the transformers shield their audio receptors. Their body and suddenly battered by 100 mph winds and torrential rains, making it hard for everyone, human or transformer to see. The humans have to hide in building or behind Autobots due to the winds. Then lightening lights up the sky, with multiple flashes per second and the roar of the thunder is shakes even the hardened Decepticons to the core with terror.

Everyone turns when they hear a glass piercing sonic boom slams into them, knocking everyone to the ground. As they struggle to get up they are knocked down again but this time by a flash of silver and blue that is followed by a huge sonic boom. The flashes suddenly stops and they see an enraged half Demi-God/Techno-Organic with Midnight blue near black optics. Her optics scan all of the mechs and they all flinch at her look but they all cower and the look she gets when she spot's Megatron, how is now crouched in the same spot he was in when he shot Optimus.

Megatron visibly flinches and backs away as she prowls up to him like a lioness about to tear apart her prey. Lightening flashes down and strikes Tia and a blinding light surrounds her. The light has flashes of blue in it and the light shapes itself into a ball of light, which reaches Optimus' shoulder in height.

Two arrows of lightening shoot out of the ball in different directions, one in Megatron's direction and strike him in the middle and knocks him to the floor, the other goes off in a direction behind the ball. As nothing else happened with the ball the Autobots and Decepticons carried on fighting each other. Optimus gets distracted from Megatron as Starscream shoots him with a missile.

While Prime was distracted, Megatron takes off and starts to chase Sam who is running off with the All Spark.

"Come Here Boy! Give me my All Spark!"

Prime shoot Starscream and makes him run away and goes chasing after Megatron and sees him nearly corner Sam on top of a large building with white statues. He climbs up the neighbouring building and runs towards Sam.

"Hang on Sam!"

Optimus hears Megatron try to bribe Sam, "Give me the All Spark, and I'll let you be my pet."

Optimus sees Sam move to the very edge on the building and he starts to climb up the building ready to either catch Sam or jump up and attack Megatron. But before he could he sees Megatron destroy the top of the building and sees Sam jump off the building.

He reaches out a servo so he can catch Sam saying, "I've got you boy, now hang onto the cube."

But while all the fighting was going on no one saw the small bolts of light flash across the All Spark the same colour as the ball. And no one saw the ball start to recede and different glyphs appear on the ball.

Optimus is climbing down the building when Megatron crashes into him causing him to land in a heap on the ground with Megatron a few metres away. As Megatron slowly spins onto his front, Prime is slowly moving his servo away from Sam, so the boy could sit up and put the cube on his lap.

"Sam, you nearly gave up your life to protect the cube."

"No sacrifice. No Victory."

"Get behind me and protect the cube."

Prime then slow climbs to his peds but before Megatron and Prime could say anything, Sam who had crawled into a hole in the ground behind Optimus, scream in shock. The two titans turn to see the cube turn Blue and Silver.

Prime looks at Megatron and says, "This is between you and me Megatron."

"No it's just me Prime."

"One shall stand. One shall fall."

Then why start to fight each other, with the humans helping but just as Blackout is about to sneak up on Prime he sees a green dot on his hand turns round to see Lennox and his team surrounding him and he turns and is about to fire, on the scattering humans, when a shot hits him in the middle of the chest and causes him to go flying and land in the middle of the two leads with a pained groan.

Everyone turns round to see a tall figure walking towards them, covered in light and when the light goes the mechs go into shock. As the figure turns out to be a tall slim but powerful looking femme. With blue armour on her chest to mid thigh, on her lower peds and on her forearms. (So the blue bits are like a corset dress and boots that go to the mid calf and vambraces) while the rest of her is a startling shining silver. But what shocks Prime and the Autobots even more is the fact they notice the femme carrying Mjolnir, which has now grown in size, and they realise it is Tia.

Blackout sits up and fires a shoot at Tia, causing the Autobot to shout, with Prime being the loudest. But they are shocked when Tia swings Mjolnir and it fires the shot back at Blackout and catches him under his chest plates and it hits his spark chamber and hits his spark, killing him with his own shot.

Seeing this new femme killing his warrior causes him to be enraged and he carries on fighting for the All Spark, but Prime screams at Sam as Megatron knocks him to the ground.

"Sam but the cube in my chest now!"

Sam turns to see Tia run full pelt into Megatron causing him to hit he ground in front of him and he makes his decision as he climbs out of the hole. He runs towards Megatron and ignores Primes scream for Sam to stop. Sam lifts the cube up and into Megatron's chest.

Megaton screams/ laughs manically in paid as the cube starts to dissolves in his chest. Sam lets go as the cube is nearly gone and Megatron stands but starts to convulse and starts to fall. He is about to fall on Sam but Tia quickly grabs him and moves him out of the way and places him on the ground a safe distance away from the evil warlord.

As Megatron is on the ground Tia and Optimus slowly climbs to their peds and walk over to him, just in time to see Megatron's eyes go dark.

Optimus sighs and says sadly " Sorry brother."

He then leans down and says to Sam "Sam you saved my life. I am for ever in your debt."

He turns round when he feels a servo on his shoulder and sees Tia crouched beside him with a piece of the cube in hand. He gently takes the b=cube out of her hand and nods to her.

"Thank you Tia, I am also I your debt for saving my life."

"No need Optimus, you saved me, I save you. We're even."

They then stand and turn to see the rest of the humans walking up to them and see the Autobots walking up as well. Tia looks and sees Ironhide carrying Jazz in his arms.

Ironhide walks up to Prime and says "Prime we could save him."

"Aww Jazz."

He turns to everyone else as Tia walks to Ironhide and Jazz.

"We have lost a great ally and friend but have made new ones. Thank you for your help and bravery."

The humans cheer but quickly quieten down when Tia gasps in pain and Ironhide exclaims in shock. Everyone turns to see Tia's hand on Jazz's check and then she falls to her knees with her hand still on jazz. Then they see why Ironhide was in shock as Jazz starts to glow and then he releases a chest-rattling cough as dust flies out of his system.

Once his cough has subsided Tia's hand falls to the ground as she dizzily starts to fall to the ground but Prime is suddenly next to her and grabs her shoulders to steady her.

"Whoa! Wha….. What 'appen?" Jazz exclaims breathlessly as Ironhide slowly lows him to his peds and holds him up.

Ratchet rushes over to Jazz and runs a scan on him and then on Tia, who is now stood with the help of Optimus.

"Hhee's fine. So is she, they just had residue of All Spark energy in them."

The Autobots look shock at the two when Bee says to Prime,

"Permission to speak, Sir."

Prime turns his head and nods saying, "Permission granted, old friend."

Sam interrupts and says, " You can speak now?"

But Bee ignores him and asks, "I wish to stay with the boy."

Tia laughs as Optimus smiles at Bee and says, "It is his choice."

Bee looks at his charger and he see Sam nod while saying yes. But before anything else could be said Ironhide arms his cannons and shouts

"Decepticon scum"

Tia and the rest turn to see Barricade limping towards them and Frenzy following behind him. Tia see Ironhide and the others apart from Jazz and Optimus aim their weapons at the pair and see shakes off Optimus and runs and flips over Ratchet and lands in front of Barricade, with her back to him. As she did this she didn't see the look of shock and gratitude on Frenzy or Barricades face.

"Stop! Stand Down! Their friendly!"

Ironhide shakes his head and says "They lied to you Tia and they are going to shot you in the back unless you move and let me shot them."

But Tia doesn't stand down and what shocks the Autobots even more is when Jazz and Prime go to great the duo.

Prime says " Barricade, Frenzy. It's good to see you both still functioning."

"WHAT?"

Prime then turns to the rest of his soldiers and says "since the war broke out Barricade and Frenzy have been spies for us giving us Intel on the Decepticons. You would have heard of them as Cade and Sneak."

"Their Cade and Sneak?"

The Autobots then stand down and slow go to them and apologize to them.

Barricade steps for and says, "Where is Ladiesman… I mean Samuel Witwicky?"

Bee suddenly stiffens and snarls out "Why?"

Barricade then softly says " I want to apologize for hurting him and nearly killing him, Frenzy does too as we had to, they were keeping tabs on us so we had to look convincing."

As both Frenzy and Barricade look guilty at the floor Sam slow steps forward and says to them " I believe you and thank you."

The rest of the humans look at Sam with looks of disbelief, as the guilty looking duo's helms snap up and look at him in shock.

Tia shakes he head in laughter as Sam says, "I trust Tia and Tia has never let me down with who to trust and I'm not about to start now."

Lennox steps forward and pats him on the back as every soldier, human or not, slow turn to look at the edge of the city as they can see S7 helicopter flying towards them to clear up the destruction. The Autobots look towards each other and then to the only femme with them.

Optimus says " Glad your okay but we need to get out of here and to do that you need an alt form"

Tia sighs and says " ill just scan one now then ill look properly on the way to Hoover Dam, as that is the only place that will be able to be a base for us at the minute."

When Optimus nods she walks off and scans a blue Acura TLX, which is very battered and slowly transforms for the first time. The other Autobots transform and when all the humans are in their vehicles, they all drive off back towards the Hoover Dam.

On the way Tia is continuously scanning the cars she passes as the Autobots following her finally taking in the sites of their new home. They all turn their attention to Tia when they hear exclaim in delight over the public comms.

She speeds up slightly and when she is ready she scans a blue and silver 1967 Chevy Impala. Once her transformation is complete she spins the car round 180 degrees and reveres down the highway, facing the Autobots and she revs her engine and release a roaring growl of her engine, before she spins again and goes racing down the highway. The Autobots laugh at her and pick up the pace to follow after her as she nears Hoover Dam.

**Few Months later**

Sam and Michaela are kissing on Bee's hood, while the rest of the Autobots are in there Alt forms, apart form Tia and Optimus how are stood side by side on the out look outside of Tranquility.

"I am Optimus Prime and I am sending this message to any and all surviving Autobots who are among the stars and distant planets taking refuge. We are here and we are waiting."

Tia then looks up at the sky and broadcasts to Autobots and Asguardian " I am Tia Bello, I was the Demi-God daughter of Thor, God of Thunder and King of Asguard. A powerful object transformed me into an autonomous robotic organism, known as an Autobot. I am sending this message to welcome other Autobots to Earth to help win the war and to start a new life, and I am welcoming Asguardians to do the same."

While she is saying this Optimus is looking at her proudly with a hint of affection in his optics while the other look on with a knowing look to Prime and a look of gratitude to Tia, which the pair don't see.

A/n: Please read and review. This story is now complete and I will start Revenge of the Fallen in the near future. Also sorry if they seem out of character. Thank you for reading my story and for your support.


End file.
